Soul Society's True Goddess: The Sneak Entry arc
by SailorStar9
Summary: Revised for a second time because I'm removing Hotaru from this fic and including a Hitsukarin minor pairing.
1. Enter! The World of the Shinigami

SailorStar9: This is the start of the new arc of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

SailorStar9: And in continuation of the Bleach intros...

Uryū: I'm sorry. There's a spelling error on this list. (Points to Ichigo's name) This should read 'Strawberry'. That's all.

Prologue: Enter! The World of the Shinigami

* * *

"What's going on?" Ichigo wondered as the group dashed through the tunnel.

"The wall's following us." Ishida replied. "The path we're running on is collapsing faster and faster."

"If you have time to look back, move at a faster pace." Yoruichi barked. "If you get sucked into the 'Capturing Flow', you're done for."

"Ishida!" Ichigo turned back when Ishida's cape was caught by the flowing mass.

"Wait." Yoruichi stopped him. "Don't use the Zanpakutō. "The 'Capturing Flow' arrests spirit entities. If you swing the Zanpakutō, you, too, will be ensnared."

"Then..." Ishida blinked when Sado pulled him free.

"Here we go." Sado heaved the Quincy over his shoulder and took off.

"Hey, you guys..." Ishida started. "Something's coming. What is that?" he gaped when the Kōtotsu closed in.

"It's the 'Cleaner'." Yoruichi warned. "It's a cleaner that only appears once every seven days. Why did it have to show up now? In any case, run!"

"It's no good." Ishida gasped as the Kōtotsu closed in. "We can't outrun it."

"Hinagiku!" Orihime summoned her powers. "Baigon! Lily! Santen Kesshun. I reject!"

"Avalanche Defense!" Tula summoned a snow wall for good measure, the resulting impact blowing the group right into Rukongai.

* * *

On the streets...

"Is everyone okay?" Hasu asked, after the group crash-landed on the streets.

"Wow, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime gushed. "The way you land is so artistic!"

"Shut up." Ichigo muttered.

"Cripes..." Ishida muttered. "That was something else. This is more than I expected. I never thought I'd up my extra cape so soon." he pulled out a reserve cape.

"He brought a change of clothes.." Ichigo gaped.

"I don't even want to _know_ where you keep that." Hasu sighed, already used to the spiritual archer's... eccentricities.'

"I'm so glad." Orihime beamed. "No one seems to be hurt."

"What's there to be glad about?" Yoruichi headbutted the girl. "Were you not listening to me? We're lucky the Restrictive Current made contact with just the shield area. If it had been the Rikka themselves, you'd be dead now."

"So what?" Ichigo chided. "Don't be so hard on her. As it turned out, thanks to Inoue and Hasu, we came through without a scratch."

"You do not understand how serious this is." Yoruichi twitched.

"This is Soul Society?" Ichigo looked around at the deserted streets.

"That's right." Yoruichi confirmed. "This place is commonly known as Rukongai. The place where souls led to Soul Society first reside. It is located on the outer edge of the Court of Pure Spirits, where the Shinigamis live and where Tula-sama's Temple is situated. It is the poorest, most liberated place in Soul Society and it is where most souls live."

"If that's true, you wouldn't know it by looking." Ishida pointed out.

"What's that?" Ichigo spotted the gate. "The streets look way different over there. Oh, I get it. That's _whatever it's called_ where the Shinigamis live. Alright!" he dashed towards the gates.

"You fool!" Yoruichi barked. "Don't approach that place so recklessly. You'll die."

"Ladies and gentlemen, my brother." Hasu sighed as the giant gate came down, barely missing Ichigo.

* * *

In front of the gate...

"It's been a long time." Jidanbō droned. "Since someone has tried to come through the Gate of Pure Spirits without a pass. Long time since I've a visitor. I'll take care of you, little boy. Now, come at me any way you like," he slammed his hammer onto the ground. "Little boy."

"He's huge." Ishida gaped. "What is he? That's past the limits of human size."

"His name is Jidanbō." Yoruichi supplied. "He is one of the heroes chosen from Soul Society and the guardsman for one of the four Great Pure Spirit Gates, aka the Gate of the White Way."

"So basically, in order to enter, we have no choice but to defeat him." Ishida surmised.

"Yes," Yoruichi confirmed. "But it's not a simple feat. After all, it's been three hundred years since he's taken this mission, and not once has the Gate of the White Way ever been breached."

Smashing his axe to the ground, the gatekeeper erected a barrier to prevent Sado and Orihime from interfering.

"Hey, Chad, Inoue." Ichigo called. "Would you two just keep still right there? Just wait and don't worry."

"No, I refuse." Ishida insisted. "Our time is limited. Right now, rather than you fighting alone, we should confront the situation together and proceed on in a speedy manner."

"Can you take him?" Sado asked.

"Probably, yeah." Ichigo answered.

"And why doesn't that assure me any?" Tula deathpanned.

"I'm telling you, don't worry." Ichigo reassured and pulled out his Zanpakutō.

"You done talking?" Jidanbō inquired.

"I don't remember asking you to wait at all." Ichigo shrugged.

With no words spoken, Jidanbō swung his hammer down on Ichigo who stopped the axe with his Zanpakutō.

"You're pretty good." Jidanbō laughed. "Nice. It's been decades since anyone's stopped my axe. In that case, I'll fight without holding back." he stood up. "Good, you're still standing." he noted after Ichigo blocked off his next attack. "Wha..." he gaped in shock after Ichigo deflected the rest of his assaults.

"Is that it?" Ichigo was unfazed. "Then, it's my turn now."

"Not yet!" Jidanbō pulled out his second axe.

"Sorry, I'm going to smash those axes." Ichigo stated as Jidanbō's hammers closed in and shattered both weapons with his blade.

"What the hell..." Jidanbō was thrown back against the wall. "Whoa, that was close." he jumped to his feet.

"So, Jidanbō's axes shattered from one attack." Yoruichi snorted.

"My... axes!" Jidanbō wailed.

"Wow, talk about 180-degrees change." Hasu gawked.

"It's a total defeat." Jidanbō admitted.

"So, Jidanbō, would you mind..." Hasu requested.

"Say no more. Enter." the gatekeeper gave the group permission and lifted the gate.

"What's wrong?" Hasu looked at the silent Jidanbō.

Ichigo came beside his sister as Ichimaru approached.

"3rd Squad Captain..." Jidanbō gasped as Ichimaru stopped before him. "Ichimaru Gin."

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichimaru uses his Shikai and pushes Ichigo back through the gate. After being 'shot' out of Soul Society by Ichimaru, Ichigo and his friends must find another way in. While searching for a friend of Yoruichi's, Ichigo meets Shiba Ganju, a man who claims to be the 'number one Shinigami-hater of West Rukongai'. The two hate each other immediately and begin to fight, but their battle ends abruptly when the clock on the back of one of Ganju's friends goes off. Now that's done, read and review.


	2. The Man who Hates Shinigami

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Ichigo: Ishida, you really don't know the names of the Visored?

Uryū: (Twitches) I know them. I just don't know how to spell them. Hirako Shinji, Aikawa Love, Kuna Mashiro, Muguruma Kensei, Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō, Sarugaki Hiyori, Sarugaki Hiyori, Yadōmaru Lisa.

Ichigo: (Pulls out picture) And them?

Uryū: Those are Gate Guardians. I don't know their names.

Ichigo: (Pulls out another picture) And hers?

Uryū: Shiba Kūkaku.

A Menos Grande appears in the background.

Ichigo: Who's that?

Uryū: No clue.

Menos Grande: (Whines and tears)

Chapter 1: The Man who Hates Shinigami

* * *

"Who's that guy?" Ichigo snorted.

"3rd Squad Captain, Ichimaru Gin." Yoruichi supplied.

"Hey, that ain't right." Ichimaru chided, slashing Jidanbō's left arm before anyone could react.

"Jidanbō!" Ichigo gasped, the giant having fallen to one knee.

"That ain't right." Ichimaru added. "The gatekeeper ain't there to open the gate."

 _We were careless._ Yoruichi admitted. _We never thought someone like him would come this far out. Even if these kids have become stronger, a squad captain is beyond their imagination. Fighting him right no_ w... _is a worst case scenario that must be avoided._

"I lost." Jidanbō informed. "A defeated gatekeeper opening the gate makes perfect sense."

"What you talking about?" Ichimaru remarked. "A defeated gatekeeper don't open no gate. When a gatekeeper's defeated, it means death."

Hasu reacted by igniting her Spirit Power, the pressure stunning Ichimaru.

"Tula-sama..." Yoruichi gaped as the Goddess manifested, her Holy Spirit Power radiating outwards and rippling around the Soul Society wall.

 _Tula?_ Ichimaru mused. _So, she's the one._ "Oh, so it really is you. Then, all the more reason I can't let you through here." he walked backwards and drew his katana. "Shoot her dead, Shinsou." he commanded.

Ichigo jumped in front of his sister to deflect the shot with his Zanpakutō, only to blew away into Jidanbō by the sheer force of the attack.

"Oh no!" Yoruichi gasped as the gate started shutting. "The gate!"

"Bye-bye." Ichimaru taunted as the gate slid shut.

"Kurosaki!" Orihime rushed to the twins' side, Ishida in tow.

"The gate?" Ichigo pressed. "Damn!" he cursed at the shut gate.

"I see you're alright." Yoruichi noted.

"Sorry, I let the gate close." Ichigo apologized.

"Forget it." Yoruichi replied. "With him as your opponent, Ichimaru Gin, it couldn't be helped. Just be glad that you're not injured. But at the very least, we know that the traitor isn't working alone."

"What's with them?" Ichigo wondered, looking at the residents.

"Were they hiding until now?" Ishida mused.

"They were afraid of us." Yoruichi explained. "Souls that come to Soul Society improperly, without the guidance of Shinigamis, are called Ryoka, and are thought to be the source of all sorts of disasters."

"They think we're enemies?" Ichigo echoed.

"Please wait." the district's elder stepped forth. "I am the chief of Rukongai. I was watching that entire incident. As Jidanbō's saviors, I would like to welcome all of you."

"Rest assured." Tula declared, after analyzing Jidanbō's wound. "I'll heal Jidanbō's injury." turning back to the giant, she raised her Spirit Power, allowing her power to close the gaping wound.

* * *

That evening...

"Say what?" Ichigo echoed. "We're giving up breaking through the gate?"

"We're not giving up." Yoruichi corrected. "The gate, having been opened once, interior security must be tighter than ever before. That means that using the same tactic again is not a good idea."

"I feel the same." Ishida agreed.

"What about the other gates?" Ichigo inquired.

"There would be no significant difference from this one." Yoruichi replied.

"Then, what should we do?" Ichigo pressed.

"If the gates are no good, it just means that we'll break in from somewhere else other than the gates." Yoruichi answered. "Elder, do you know Shiba Kūkaku?"

"What?" the elder gasped.

"Apparently, Shiba likes to change residence at the drop of a hat." Yoruichi noted. "I can't figure out where the fool is now."

"Don't tell me you people intend to use _that_ to get inside the wall?" the elder was stunned.

"What's that sound?" Ichigo asked, hearing the sound of a stampede.

"What could it be?" Orihime wondered.

"What?" Hasu blinked when Shiba Ganju tumbled into the room.

"Who's this guy?" Ichigo demanded. "A boar!" he exclaimed, seeing Bonnie step in.

"Man, my Bonnie threw me off again." Ganju dusted himself off. "Yo, long time no see, ouji-chan." he greeted the elder.

"Ganju?" the elder echoed. "What are you doing here?"

"What the heck?" Ganju chided. "I visit you for the first time in ages and that's how you greet me? Your guests are shocked. What's this?" he spotted Ichigo's Shinigami uniform. "Why is there a Shinigami in a place like this?"

"What?" Ichigo glared.

"Don't _what_ me." Ganju snapped. "I asked why is there a Shinigami in a place like this? Say something, you dandelion-head..."

"Mind your manners." Ichigo punched him off.

"What the hell're you doing?" Ganju barked. "You picking a fight? Huh?"

"That's my line." Ichigo retorted. "You bust in here and start getting on my case? You boar-riding ape-man!"

"This is going to be messy." Hasu shook her head.

"We have to stop them." Orihime stated.

"Oh dear, I knew it would turn out like this." the elder remarked.

"You bastards." Ganju started. "You say you don't know me?"

"No, I don't." Ishida replied.

"I don't know you." Orihime added.

"I dunno." that was Sado.

"I don't even wanna know." Ichigo death-panned.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." Hasu shook her head.

"No choice then," Ganju shrugged. "I'll tell you. My name is Ganju." he posed. "Self-proclaimed, The Deep Crimson Bullet of West Rukongai. Self-proclaimed, Number One Want-To-Call-Him-Big-Brother of West Rukongai for 14 years. And finally, self-proclaimed, Number One Shinigami-hater of West Rukongai."

"They're all 'self-proclaimed'." Orihime, Sado, Yoruichi and Ishida gaped.

"Hmph!" Ichigo snorted. "What a hopeless loser."

"What?" Ganju glared.

"What?" Ichigo stared, the two starting their glaring contest again when Ganju tackled Ichigo out.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida was about to dash out when Ganju's lackeys blocked their path. "Goons..." he started.

"Incredible..." Orihime gaped.

"They're all..." Sado trailed.

"Riding boars." the group finished.

"I'm going to need a ton of aspirin after this." Hasu muttered.

"Hurry and get you ass out of here." Ganju barked. "While I'm alive, I won't let a Shinigami set one foot in West Rukon..." he was cut off when Ichigo landed a kick on his face.

"Geez." Ichigo muttered. "I've had enough of you! If it's a fight you want, I'll give you one."

"You bastard..." Ganju got up. "Not only once, but twice, you've hit my beautiful face."

"The second was a kick." Ichigo reminded. "Dumbass."

"Stop that, nii-san." Tula instructed. "Don't waste your energy on a meaningless fight."

"He's the one who picked the fight." Ichigo reminded. "If you wanna stop him, talk to him."

"It looks like it's your and my destiny to fight." Ganju remarked.

"Stop this, Ganju." the elder stepped out. "They aren't bad Shinigami."

"Shut up." Ganju snapped. "Shinigamis are Shinigamis. There's no good or bad about it. Here it comes." he readied his knife and charged.

"This is bad." Ishida remarked. "Kurosaki doesn't have his Zanpakutō."

"Thank you, Chad." Ichigo caught his blade which Sado tossed over to him.

"That's big." Ganju remarked. "That's your Zanpakutō? But..." both blade sclashed. "Don't think you can beat me just with the size of your sword. SINK!" he hollered, using his Seppa to disarm Ichigo and kicked the Shinigami away from his weapon.

"Damn you, using some weird magic." Ichigo cursed. Blocking Ganju's punch, he sent a punch across Ganju's face, forcing him to drop his knife.

Ganju moved in to attack, with Ichigo dodging the punch and leveling a fist onto Ganju's stomach.

"That's it!" Ichigo ducked the next punch and tossed Ganju over his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Bring it."

Ganju readied his pose and charged when suddenly, a big clock rang, forcing Ganju to stop.

"Hey, what time is it?" Ganju shouted.

"We're in trouble, Bro!" Miyamoto Taichi squeaked. "It's already nine!"

"Oh crap!" Ganju gaped. "Come on, Bonnie!" he summoned his ride, the said boar jumping over Ichigo.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Yoruichi solicits the help of Ganju's sister, Kūkaku Shiba, who agrees to send them into Soul Society using her fireworks cannon. Meanwhile, Rukia's sentence has been moved to fourteen days, and she is transferred into a cell called the Shrine of Penitence. An emergency meeting is called among all the captains of the 13 Gotei. Now that's done, read and review.


	3. 14 Days Before Rukia's Execution

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Coyote Starrk: Yeah... that's why I said I can't do your homework.

Lilynette Gingerback: C'mon. (Whines)

Chapter 2: 14 Days Before Rukia's Execution

* * *

"Nice hit, Bonnie." Ganju remarked. "But we don't have time today. Hurry up and gimme a ride."

"Hold it!" Ichigo barked as Bonnie tossed her rider into the air. "You're running away?"

"The hell I am!" Ganju snapped. "You dandelion! I'll settle the score with you tomorrow, count on it! Until then, wait there quietly! Don't turn into a seed and float away to escape!"

"Wha..." Ichigo twitched. "Don't be ridiculous! That's my..." his rant was cut off when the rest of the boars ran over him.

"He's gone." Orihime blinked.

"That sucks." Ishida tried to sooth the enraged Ichigo. "I don't want what to say."

"Goddammit!" Ichigo exploded.

"He isn't going to live it down, is he?" Yoruichi inquired.

"Nope." Hasu sighed.

* * *

Later that night...

Hasu let out a long sigh as she sat on the corridor. Ever since the Command Staff manifested, her memories came flooding back. She closed her eyes, trying to find peace in feel of the world she ruled over, trying to get her thoughts to still long enough to be able to think clearly.

* * *

 _Flash_

" _I see I wasn't the only one looking for an escape tonight."_

 _Tula opened her eyes, smiling, her hand still trailing in the water of the fountain. "Not an escape, Lord Ryuzaki. I just needed a break."_

 _He grinned, "I don't blame you, My Lady. These negotiations can get rather stuffy."_

 _Tula raised an eyebrow, "From what I saw, you seemed to be quite popular. Your gaggle must be beside themselves without you."_

 _Ryuzaki rolled his eyes, "Mmm… they don't seem to be able to tell when they're not wanted."_

 _She blinked at him, "You seemed to be enjoying yourself."_

 _The man shrugged, "Eh, they're entertaining. Annoying, but entertaining."_

 _The Ice Goddess blinked at him, "I see. Your reputation suggests that you are willing to put up with a lot of annoyance to be entertained."_

 _He shook his head, "Reputations are rarely accurate, My Lady. There is only one woman I'm interested in. A woman who is reputed to be completely uninterested in romance; some have even called her frigid. But I believe that her reputation, like mine, could not be further from the truth."_

 _The dark blue-haired woman blinked harder, blushed, and then looked into the water in which she'd been playing. "Why would you be interested in such a woman?"_

 _The Quincy Leader smiled. "Because, as smart and as beautiful as she is, she has a gentle and a musical spirit that calls to me. Because I must confess that one evening, I happened upon this striking woman when she thought she was alone. She was cradling a lyre, and the music she made with it emanated from her soul… and called to mine."_

* * *

A sudden pressure pulled her from her reverie.

"You'll catch a cold out here." Ishida remarked, having draped his cape over her shoulder. "What was _that_ for?" he exclaimed, barely dodging a 'Hungering Cold' blast from the Ice Goddess.

"Next time, don't sneak up on me." Hasu warned.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ishida winced at the ice-coated wall.

"Memory flood giving me a migraine." Hasu muttered.

"Ah..." Ishida nodded sagely, before blinking when he noticed Hasu nodding off against the pillar. _Got to put her back to bed._ He thought. _And_ pray _Kurosaki doesn't kill me._ With that , he folded up his cape and carried the sleeping girl bridal-style back to the house.

"Ryuzaki..." Hasu moaned, snuggling against the blushing Quincy's chest.

 _So, she remembers._ Ishida mused, settling her back on the futon. _I'm sorry, Nymph._ He stroked her fringe. _But until I regain all of my former powers, I'm afraid we can't be together. Wait for me, okay?_

* * *

The next day...

"I hope Jidanbō will be okay." Orihime voiced.

"I wonder what's keeping Kurosaki?" Ishida wondered.

"Want me to go get him?" Orihime offered.

"No, I'll go check on him." Ishida returned to the house.

"Don't bother." Hasu shrugged. "Aniki's being the stubborn ass that he is and he isn't coming."

"What?" Ishida exclaimed. "You're not going?"

"I ain't 'not going'." Ichigo corrected. "I said 'Go ahead without me'. I'll go after I settle things here with that ass-bitch from yesterday."

"What are you talking about?" Ishida snapped.

"I don't wanna!" Ichigo struggled against the Quincy. "He'll think I ran away."

"Aniki, three seconds to get your butt moving before I ice senbon your pressure point." Hasu growled.

"Fine, I'm going!" Ichigo leapt up, leaving a gaping Ishida.

"Wow, who shoved the kunai up her ass today?" Yoruichi blinked.

"She's been crappy ever since last night." Ishida adjusted his glasses.

"And you'd know, why?" Yoruichi trained at glare at the Quincy.

Uryū sweated and turned away, blushing.

"Look, I'm not blind _nor_ stupid not to notice the looks you've been giving her." Yoruichi remarked. "And if my assumption is correct, you, too, have regained some of your memories. But, hurt her in _any_ way, Ichigo won't be your only concern, got me?"

"Crystal." Ishida gulped.

* * *

In Soul Society...

"What is it, Renji?" Rukia asked from her cell. "Has the date of my sentence been moved up?"

"There are now fourteen days left before your execution." Renji reported. "Use of the Soukyoku has been approved. We're transferring you to the Shrine of Penitence; cell four-deep."

* * *

In the outskirts of Rukongai...

"Oh, there it is." Yoruichi stopped. "That's it. See? Instantly recognizable, no? Come on, let's go."

"HALT!" Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko chorused. "Who are you infidels? Yoruichi-dono?" the pair recognized the feline.

* * *

Inside the house...

"Please wait here a moment." Shiroganehiko led the group down before a room. "Yes, right away." he received Kūkaku's instructions. "Kūkaku-sama."

"Yo, long time no see, Yoruichi." Kūkaku greeted the feline.

"Kūkaku's a..." Ichigo gaped.

"Woman?" Uryū, Orihime and Sado exclaimed.

"No one said she was a man." Hasu shrugged.

"What's with the kids?" Kūkaku noticed the group.

"Actually, Kūkaku." Yoruichi started. "I've come today to ask a favor."

"Long time since we've talked like this." Kūkaku chuckled. "I see." she note after Yoruichi explained. "I think I get the situation. Alright. I accept. And if Urahara's got his teeth in this, too, I couldn't say no if I wanted to. One thing though," she stated. "I trust you, but that doesn't mean that I trust those kids. Among other things, as insurance, I'm gonna stick one of my minions with you. Well, I call him a minion, but it's my little brother. Hey, you ready?" she called to the next room.

"A pleasure to meet you." Ganju greeted once Kūkaku slid open the door. "I am called Shiba Ganju."

"Oh dear." Hasu remarked as silence engulfed the group. "This is going to take a while." she added as Ichigo and Ganju started pummeling each other. "Shiba-san, you don't happen to have more tea, do you?"

"You bastards!" Kūkaku exploded, the scuffle not only knocked her pipe from her hands, but had also broken her pipe into two.

"That's a little drastic to just stop the fight." Ishida death-panned, the rest of the group having dashed out for safety as the house was literally brought down.

"Understatement." Hasu muttered. "Although, I think I understand why she moves so often."

"Okay." Kūkaku voiced once everything was in order. "Everyone, stand up! Koganehiko, you go outside and help Shiroganehiko prepare. The rest of you, shut up and follow me. We're here." she stopped before a sealed room. "Open it, Ganju."

With a heave, Ganju pulled the metal door open.

"This is how I'm gonna get you guys into the Court." Kūkaku declared in front of her cannon. "From the sky, that is. My name is Shiba Kūkaku, Rukongai's Number One Fireworks Maker!"

"Well, guess that explains the chimney." Hasu mused.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, In order to use the cannon to enter Soul Society, Ichigo and his friends must first learn how to focus their spiritual energies in order to use an item called a Spirit Orb, a task Ichigo finds especially difficult. He finally succeeds with the help of Ganju and creates the shell he will need to ride the cannon. Within Soul Society, a meeting of all the captains in the meeting room is being initiated. Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Assemble! The 13 Divisions

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Ichigo: (Bites forkful of cake) Huh? Ishida, you're not going to eat cake?

Uryū: Like I'd eat something that sweet.

Ichigo: (Bites into some more cake) I'll give you some.

Uryū: (Twitches) I don't need it.

Ichigo: (Holds out plate of cake) Here, here.

Uryū: (Explodes) I don't need it!

Ichigo: (Gets blown off seat, Kon flies in and swallows cake)

Chapter 3: Assemble! The 13 Divisions

* * *

"Fireworks maker?" Ichigo echoed.

"That's right." Kūkaku smirked. "Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko! Raise it up!"

* * *

Up top...

Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko started to rotate two strange cranks.

* * *

Below...

The ground under Ichigo's group began to rise up, and the ceiling opened.

* * *

Up top...

"Wet your pants, kiddies?" Kūkaku joked. "This is Shiba Kūkaku's own personal giant fireworks platform:..."

"The Kakaku Cannon!" Ganju cut in.

"Don't say it before me!" Kūkaku gave her brother a kick on the head. "Speechless, huh?"

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Ishida chided. "I don't know if you're a fireworks maker or what, but shooting us up with that thing is ins..." he was cut off by a sphere thrown into his face. The said orb then landed squarely in Hasu's hands.

"It's a Spirit Orb." Kūkaku explained. "Try touching your palm to it and putting in some Spirit Power."

"Like this?" Ichigo took the orb and tried to force his Spirit Power in. "How do you put in Spirit Power?"

"Huh?" Kūkaku blinked. "What're talking about? You go like this..." she demonstrated. "If you're a Shinigami, you can use Kidō, right?"

"Well..." Yoruichi started. "As I told you earlier, he suddenly became a Shinigami. So he can't use Kidō at all."

"Say what?" Kūkaku echoed. "Freaking useless... Ganju, show them how. Quit that!" she slammed two fists on the warring pair's heads.

Ganju took the orb and channeled his Spirit Power into the sphere.

"This is the cannon ball." Kūkaku knocked on the sphere Ganju was now encased in. "Okay, listen up. You kiddies might think that wall's the only thing guarding the Court of Pure Souls, but you're wrong. That wall is made from a mineral called Bloodthirst Stone, that's rare even in Soul Society. This is a piece of it." she placed a pebble on the floor. "As you can see, it completely blocks out Spirit Power." she added, slammed her palm on the stone, the pebble remaining intact. "So, opening a hole in the wall with Spirit Power is impossible. On top of that, it puts out waves that dissolve spirit power from its severed edges. In other words the Court of Pure Souls has a spherical barrier around it from up in the sky to below the ground. And so, that's where this thing steps in. This is the special spirit-barrier-generating device I developed. In other words, if you all put Spirit Power into this Spirit Orb, you can create a cannonball that can momentarily punch through the barrier. We'll take that and fire up my Kakaku Cannon and drop inside the wall in one stroke, simple as that. Any questions? Okay then, you're dismissed." she cut Ichigo off. "Go to the underground practice hall and practice how to concentrate your Spirit Power. Take them away. Listen," she added when Koganehiko grabbed Orihime and Ishida and Shiroganehiko took Ichigo. "If even _one_ of you breaks concentration, you'll go _boom_ on the spot. Practice hard." she called as Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko took the group off. "Go help them practice." she told her Ganju.

"You know, Sis..." Ganju started. "Are you really going to help them?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kūkaku asked.

"I'm against it." Ganju insisted. "Helping Shinigamis... I... wouldn't know what to say to our brother. Sis, I..."

"Ganju!" Kūkaku snapped. "I told you not to ever talk about that again."

"Sis..." Ganju muttered.

"If you got it, get your ass moving." Kūkaku barked. "Listen, you better not show that pitiful expression in front of them. You should've sensed it too, that immense yet forgiving Spirit Power yesterday."

"Sis, you don't mean..." Ganju gasped.

"The one we've been waiting for has returned." Kūkaku confirmed.

* * *

In Soul Society...

"This is the first time, you know,I've had to wear the Lieutenant badge." Renji remarked.

"Of course it is." Iba Tetsuzaemon remarked. "It's my first time, too, since it was made mandatory."

"Abarai." Hinamori Momo looked at the new arrivals. "Iba."

"Hinamori?" Renji blinked. "No one but you here yet?"

"Looks that way." Momo replied.

"It's because lieutenants are always scattered all over Soul Society like busy little bees." Matsumoto Rangiku explained. "It'll probably take at least half a day for them all to gather. I couldn't reach our Captain at all either."

"Abarai, have you seen Captain Aizen?" Momo inquired.

"No, I haven't." Renji replied.

"He's been acting strange for a while now." Momo confessed. "He was weird this whole morning too. But when I asked, he wouldn't tell me anything. I just don't know what to do."

"Don't worry." Renji assured. "Nothing's wrong. This summons be rescinded soon, too, I'm sure of it."

* * *

In the underground practice hall...

"That is wrong, Ichigo-dono!" Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko chorused.

"Kurosaki..." Orihime muttered.

'Ah' is it?" Ishida blinked.

"Here, Orihime-dono." Koganehiko gestured after a while. "You're quite talented." he noted when Orihime succeeded in creating a sphere barrier.

"Ishida-dono." it was Ishida's turn. "It's extremely narrow, but it does have shape. Next, Sado-dono. Oh my!" he exclaimed. "A bit unstable but powerful. Next, Hasu-dono. Oh my!" his eyes bulged. "Very powerful and steady. Then lastly, Ichigo-dono. No talent!" he droned after Ichigo's orb refused to light up.

* * *

That night...

"Erm, bro, dinner is ready, at least." Miyamoto Taichi informed.

"Hey, you guys." Ganju told the group. "Dinner's ready. You're hungry, ain't you?"

"Now that you mention it." Uryū remarked.

"You didn't get food in Rukongai, did you?" Ganju reminded. "The people there can't use Spirit Power, so they don't get hungry. Go eat."

"But he's still..." Hasu looked at her brother.

"Never mind me." Ichigo assured. "Go ahead and eat. As soon as I do this, I'll come, too."

"Okay then," Hasu sighed, knowing his temperament. "We'll go ahead."

"Damn." Ichigo cursed, failing once again.

"Is she _that_ important?" Ganju asked. "That Shinigami you're about to go save."

"Not really." Ichigo replied. "I _own_ her. She saved my life. I still haven't paid back that debt. In order to save me and my family, people she'd just met, she gave me her powers. Because of that, she got arrested and she's about to be executed. I'm not going to be the kind of worthless guy who'd sit by and let her die."

"Give it here!" Ganju snatched the orb. "Imagine. Draw a circle in your mind. As dark as you can, as heavy a color as you can, that's the best. Then imagine yourself throwing your whole body in towards the center. This is the basic image that applies to all Kidō." he explained, forming the shield. Recalling the sphere, he tossed the orb back to Ichigo.

With Ganju out of earshot, Ichigo tried again.

* * *

Up top in the dining room...

"It's Kurosaki." Orihime looked up from her rice bowl as the building shook.

"Let's go check." Hasu got to her feet.

* * *

In the training hall...

"What happened?" Kūkaku came running. "Hey, Ganju!"

"Sorry sis." a stunned Ganju stammered. "I just showed him how to do it once, I didn't think this would happen.

"You idiot!" Kūkaku barked. "Solidify your Spirit Power already!"

"I did it!" Ichigo looked at the sphere he was encased in.

"Idiot!" Kūkaku shouted a warning. "Don't lose your concentration!"

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked when the sphere cracked, leaving a scotched Ichigo in its wake.

"This... is going to take a while." Hasu sighed as Kūkaku hammered Ichigo and Ganju on the head.

* * *

In Soul Society...

"You've come." Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto remarked as the door opened to reveal Ichimaru. "Captain 3rd Squad, Ichimaru Gin."

"I don't see the 13th Squad Captain." Ichimaru entered the room. "Did something happen?"

"He's on sick leave." Tōsen Kaname replied.

"Again?" Ichimaru echoed. "I hope he gets well."

"Quit joking around." Zaraki snapped. "You think that's why you've been called here? You bastard, I hear that you went off on your own to play with some Ryoka. Not to mention the fact you failed to finish them off. The hell's wrong with you? Someone with your skills wouldn't break a sweat over four of five Ryoka."

"Oh?" Ichimaru inquired. "They ain't dead? Well, I was sure they were dead."

"Cut the act." Kurotsuchi Mayuri chuckled. "There's no way someone of Captain class wouldn't be able to sense if an opponent's pulse has disappeared."

"Here we go again." Hitsugaya Tōshirō sighed. "Another stupid fight between stupid old guys."

"That ain't nice." Ichimaru chided. "It's like you're saying I let them go on purpose."

"That _is_ what I am saying." Kurotsuchi replied.

"Shut up, Kurotsuchi." Zaraki snapped. " _I'm_ talking to him right now."

"How absurd." Suì-Fēng snorted.

"My, oh my." Kyōraku Shunsui muttered. "So hot-blooded."

"Stop that!" Yamamoto barked. "How shameful. But I suppose the exchange explains the reason you've been called here. Your recent independent actions and letting the targets escape... how about it? Have you any explanation, Ichimaru?"

"I do not." Ichimaru replied.

"What was that?" Yamamoto glared.

"I don't got no _explanation_." Ichimaru confessed. "It was my absent-minded mistake. I got not excuse. I'll take any puni..."

"Wait a moment, Ichimaru." Aizen cut him off. "Before that, I want to ask you something." when the intruder alarms went off.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, before the group launches into Soul Society, Ganju reveals that the reason he hates Shinigamis is because his brother was killed by one. In Soul Society, 11th division captain Kenpachi Zaraki sets out to hunt Ichigo, believing him to be a worthy opponent. Captain Aizen Sōsuke confronts Ichimaru in front of the 10th division captain Hitsugaya Tōshirō about his flimsy excuse for allowing the invaders to escape. As the crew passes through the shield surrounding Soul Society, Ichigo's inability to control his spiritual energy results in the shell exploding, separating the group. Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Penetrate the Center with an Enormous Bo

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Uryū: (In the hot springs and turns to audience before looking around and spots Ichigo) Why are you here?

Ichigo: Isn't it fanservice?

Uryū: What do you mean?

Ichigo: (Shrugs) Dunno.

Renji: (Pops out of water) If you want fanservice, isn't this better?

(Thought bubble appears revealing Hasu, Orihime and Rukia in the hot springs.)

Ichigo: (Blushes as thought bubble disappears, Hasu, Orihime and Rukia send a wave of water at the boys)

Chapter 4: Penetrate the Center with an Enormous Bombshell?

* * *

"Yoruichi?" Hasu looked at the feline.

"So, Ichigo's finally created a cannonball too." Yoruichi noted. "Don't worry, he's just sleeping." she assured the group. "More importantly, you kids have a seat there. Ichigo may be sleeping, but we have no time. I will tell you the plan for when we break into the Court of Pure Souls. Mind it well and..." before she yelped when Ichigo grabbed her tail.

"I really need to tell him to stop moving about in his sleep." Hasu sighed.

"Capnip?" Ichigo awoke after some time.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Ishida remarked. "It's time to leave."

"Alright, you're all here." Yoruichi noted after the group assembled.

"Wait one minute!" Ganju shouted. Storming before Ichigo, he snapped, "My big brother was killed by Shinigamis. My brother was a genius. He was accepted to the Shinigami institute on the first try. At that point, his Spirit Power was already Level 6. That was the junior adjutant class of the 13 Gotei. Then he graduated from the 6 year curriculum in one year and joined and actual squad. In only 5 years, he climbed his way up to Lieutenant. But he was killed. He was betrayed by the Shinigamis who were his comrades. I was still a kid back then, so I don't remember the details. But there are at least two things I'll _never_ forget. Faces! _Two_ faces. The demon-like face of the Shinigami who dragged my beaten and dying brother home and the face of my brother happily thanking that Shinigami. Why he did that... why he seemed happy... I still don't know. But there's one thing I _can_ say, my brother didn't despise the Shinigamis. He didn't hate them. Why? Why didn't he hate the Shinigamis? Why did he keep on believing them? You're different from other Shinigamis." he grabbed Ichigo's shirt. "That's the feeling I get. I feel like if I go with you, I might find something out. So I'm going to help you. I'm going right to the edge to see what a _real_ Shinigami is." he released Ichigo.

"Thanks for the help." Ichigo grabbed Ganju's shirt.

"You ready?" Kūkaku declared. "No stopping from here on out, you brats. Come on," she opened a hole in the cannon. "Get inside. Dawn will break soon. That'll be the signal to start the launch procedure."

"Listen." Yoruichi voiced on the inside of the cannon, just as Kūkaku finished drawing the outline on the platform. "Once we get into the Court, don't separate, no matter what. If you encounter a Captain, run away without a moment's hesitation. Our objective is Rukia's retrieval, that is all. You must, under _no_ circumstances, take unnecessary risks. It's begun!" she barked, hearing Kūkaku started her chant. "Pour in your Spirit Power." at that, everyone contributed their energy into the orb, causing a sphere shield to encase them, right before Kūkaku fired the cannon.

* * *

In the air...

"There wasn't as much impact as I thought there's be." Ichigo noted.

"Fool, just you wait." Ganju grinned, just as the orb shot off in an incredible speed towards Soul Society. Pulling out the continuation spell scroll, he started the chant.

"Guys..." Hasu turned back. "Look outside."

"It's the Court of Pure Souls." Ganju supplied as Soul Society came into view.

* * *

In Soul Society...

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru sang, jumping onto her Captain's back, Zaraki having taken off from the meeting. "Hey, hey. Are there enemies? You gonna kill them?"

"Yeah. Some Ryoka." Zaraki replied. "I don't know the details, but they fought Ichimaru and survived. _Those_ are Ryoka worth killing."

"This is unavoidable." Yamamoto remarked. "The Squad Leader meeting is temporarily dismissed. I will notify you later of Ichimaru's status. All Squads, proceed to internal defense positions immediately."

"It seems the alarm sounds quite _conveniently_ these days." Aizen remarked, walking past Ichimaru.

"I ain't sure I understand." Ichimaru feigned ignorance. "What you're trying to say."

"Do you think that excuse will work?" Aizen warned. "You had best not underestimate me." with that, he walked off, the camera revealing that Tōshirō had overheard the conversation.

"What's that?" Renji gaped as the cannonball closed in.

"I can't imagine that it will pass the anti-soul shield." Aizen assured.

"Just in case, I'll have everyone move back." Hinamori reasoned.

* * *

In the air...

"We're going to hit it." Ishida warned.

"No choice now." Yoruichi declared. "Everyone, pour in all your Spirit Power."

The sphere impacted on the barrier.

"Go through!" Ichigo shouted, the orb penetrating the shield, before breaking apart.

"Stay together!" Yoruichi told the group. "Right now, the cannonball has hit the shield and is dissolving, and they're momentarily intertwined. Soon, it will begin to whirl, burst and be destroyed. If we're separated at that moment, the shockwave will send us flying in all directions. It's begun!" she barked as the whirlpool set in.

"Dammit!" Ganju held onto Ichigo to anchor himself.

"Everyone, grab the person closest to you!" Yoruichi instructed. "Don't let go, no matter what. I'm borrowing your shoulder." she leapt into Ichigo's shoulder, just Sado grabbed Orihime.

"Ishida!" Sado reached out for the Quincy.

"Sado!" Orihime called as Sado shot out of the energy sphere and tossed Ishida back in.

"Chad!" Ichigo shouted, the giant having went after Hasu.

"Don't worry." Yoruichi assured. "They will survive. More importantly, if you want to find them down there, first think about your own safety."

"Kurosaki!" Orihime reached out to Ichigo, just as the cannonball exploded, sending everyone inside it to the ground in four different directions.

* * *

On the ground...

"Damn!" Zaraki cursed. "It split into four and blew up. Which one... is the strongest? Which is it?"

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichigo lands with Ganju, Ishida with Orihime, Chad with Hasu and Yoruichi is alone. Ichigo and Ganju encounter and fight two 11th division members, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika respectively. Ikkaku gains an advantage by using the Shikai of his Zanpakutō. Ganju attempts to escape from Yumichika using a series of tricks. Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Formation! The Worst Tag

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Ichigo: (In hot springs, sinks into water and pops out of water before drowning) Huh?

Chapter 5: Formation! The Worst Tag

* * *

Hasu quickly summoned her Command Staff, the crystal lotus on the top forming a protective bubble to encase her and Sado before they crash-landed.

* * *

"Hold on, Ishida." Orihime activated her power. "Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily! Sacred Tri-Link Shield! I reject!"

* * *

"Turn to sand!" Ganju fired his Kidō to cushion their fall. "Stone Wave!"

"Yahoo!" Ikkaku grinned appearing alongside Yumichika on the roof and cutting off Ichigo and Ganju's verbal fight. "Man, am I lucky. I was slacking in a corner cuz it's a hassle to get to my post, then right before my eyes, down plops my reward. And you got bad luck." he pointed to Ichigo after he and Yumichika jumped down.

* * *

"That's a close call." Hasu remarked, the pair having hidden in a tree to avoid the guards.

"Well then, what do we do now?" Sado looked at the shorter girl.

* * *

"So I ended up alone." Yoruichi noted, having dodged Kira Izuru's Squad. "But that may actually be more convenient." and she headed off.

* * *

"No, Kurosaki." Orihime sleep-talked. "That's not Pooh, it's Peter."

"Inoue?" Ishida peered down.

"Kurosaki!" Orihime woke up, bumping her head into Ishida's chin. "Ow!" she cried out at her shoulder injury. "Huh?" she looked back. "Oh, it's Ishida."

"I'm alright, Inoue." Ishida assured. "It seems we were lucky enough to fall somewhere with no one around. But let's move quickly. We made quite a sound and people should be coming soon."

"Yeah." Orihime agreed and the pair took off.

* * *

"What the hell're you doing?" Ikkaku exploded, seeing the deathpan expressions on Ichigo and Ganju's faces once his 'Tsuki-Tsuki dance' was over. "Here I am dancing the 'Luck-Luck Dance', waiting for you bastards to crawl outta there. What the hell're you standing there, _stupefied for_?"

"What's with him?" Ichigo blinked.

"Hey, we're gonna take our chance and run." Ganju whispered.

"Hey, what're you belly-aching about?" Ikkaku snapped.

"They're probably so afraid of us that they can't stand." Yumichika snorted. "But if they take too long, others will notice and steal your reward out from under you."

"Now that you mention it, that's true." Ikkaku admitted. "Alright, then I'll set a time limit. Huh?" he blinked when Ganju fled the scene. "What? You two break up?"

"Something like that." Ichigo muttered.

"Tsk." Ikkaku scoffed. "Don't make me waste my time. Yumichika."

"I know." Yumichika took off after Ganju.

"Yo, let me ask you," Ikkaku voiced after Ichigo leapt out of the pit. "Why didn't you run? That guy ran cuz saw that our Spirit Power was more than his, right? That's the right decision, if you ask me."

"If your power is more than mine, running would be meaningless." Ichigo reasoned. "Cuz you'd catch up for sure. But if your power is lower than mine, then I just have to beat you and move on. That's all I was thinking."

"I see." Ikkaku smirked. "Apparently, you're not stupid." that said, he drew his Zanpakutō, bringing it down on Ichigo with amazing speed.

Jumping up to dodge the attack, Ichigo grabbed his sword and charges at his opponent.

 _He handles himself well._ Ikkaku grinned as both Shinigamis clashed, Ikkaku blocking the blade with his scabbard. Using his other hand that holds his Zanpakutō, Ikkaku tried to attack Ichigo, but Ichigo dodged. The two fight, simultaneously injuring each other's foreheads.

"Let me ask your name, just in case." Ikkaku voiced.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo answered.

"11th Squad Third Seat." Ikkaku declared. "I'm Madarame Ikkaku."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Look ahead." Yumichika cautioned the fleeing Ganju.

"Turn to sand! Stone Wave!" Ganju broke through the wall.

"Hm, strange technique he uses." Yumichika mused. "But he should be careful." that said, he continued the chase. "Past there is..." he smirked as Ganju broke through the next wall.

"What's the hell's this?" Ganju exclaimed, barely managing to stop himself from falling into the pit before him.

"This is the remains of the old execution ground." Yumichika supplied. "Only those who fall in can never climb back out. Now then, that should be enough chasing and talking for you. It's time." he drew his Zanpakutō. "I'll let you choose, die here by my blade or die like a dog down there."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I don't get it." Ikkaku noted. "There might be a bug distance between us, but taking one hand off your sword during a face-off is amateur behavior. You're one seriously strange dude. You act almost completely like an amateur, but..." he charged at Ichigo. "Your reaction time is first-class. Who's your master, Ichigo?"

"I only learnt from him for ten days, so I don't know if he can be called my 'master'." Ichigo replied. "But he did teach me fighting. Urahara Kisuke."

"So, that's it." Ikkaku grinned. "He's your master. Then killing you without going all out would be seriously rude. Grow, Houzukimaru!" he summoned his Shikai. "No time to be shocked, Ichigo. Here I come! Don't misjudge!"

"Who would?" Ichigo snapped as Ikkaku launched his attacks, and he blocking each attack. "I know a spear's range is longer." he snorted. "As if I'd misjudge that."

"That's not it." Ikkaku corrected.

Ichigo took the opening and charged.

"Split, Houzukimaru!" Ikkaku roared, the spear breaking up into three parts and the blade closed in on Ichigo.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"How foolish." Yumichika snorted, once Ganju slipped into the pit.

"Just kidding." Ganju grinned, floating out of the pit, having activated the second Spirit Orb he stashed away. "Glad I brought an extra."

"My, on my, you do underestimate me." Yumichika remarked. "I, too, am a 5th ranked member of the 11th Squad, which holds the title of stronger squad. Bloom, Fujikujaku!" he summoned his Shikai. "I'll smash that spirit barrier with a single attack."

"Whoa, there." Ganju grinned when Yumichika's weapon got stuck in the orb. "I forgot to tell you, but about this cannonball, as soon as you disturb the concentration of Spirit Power..." the explosion shot Ganju across the pit. "Damn, that was a good plan. But still..." he got back up. "You're damn persistent!"

"There's no way I could be defeated by that." Yumichika dusted himself off.

"I can't hear you." Ganju joked. "Stone Wave!" he broke through the next wall. "Kiss my ass!" the taunted and jumped through the hole.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"This is what I meant by 'don't misjudge'." Ikkaku remarked, withdrawing his Zanpakutō, the blade having injured Ichigo's arm. "My Houzukimaru ain't a spear. It's a tri-section staff. Does it hurt? You probably can't hold your sword right with that hand anymore. I'm a kind-hearted man. Usually, I'd capture you alive at this point. Sorry, but they say I won't get a reward if I don't kill you. Alright. The hell're you doing?" he blinked as Ichigo bandaged his arm.

"Let's go." Ichigo readied to battle. "Don't talk like this is over." he remarked, having destroyed the wall after Ikkaku dodged the attack. "I still haven't shown you my real skills. This is just the beginning, Ikkaku."

"Well, ain't you talking big." Ikkaku grinned. "You little brat."

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichigo eventually overpowers Ikkaku, although he is injured in the process. Ganju and Yumichika continue their fight, with Yumichika pursuing Ganju throughout Soul Society. The 11th division captain, Zaraki Kenpachi continues to search for Ichigo, but is lost, thanks to the poor directions of his lieutenant, Kusajishi Yachiru. Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Release the Death Blow!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Uryū: (Looking at paper) Hey, Kurosaki. (Shows Ichigo a Hollow picture) What's his name?

Ichigo: Dunno. Seems he doesn't have one.

Uryū: That so?

Unnamed Hollow: (Pops up onscreen) Is that true? (Tears)

Chapter 6: Release the Death Blow!

* * *

"This time, you're gonna be the one unable to hold your weapon." Ichigo swore.

"Well, ain't you talking big." Ikkaku chuckled. _Where the hell does that confidence come from?_

Ichigo blocked off Houzukimaru with Zangetsu when Ikkaku vanished.

"Too slow!" Ikkaku ran at him again, from a different direction this time.

Ichigo just barely blocks the end of Houzukimaru with Zangetsu, but the impact caused him to lose his balance and almost fall. He attacked Ikkaku this time, catching Houzukimaru at the chain, but Ikkaku re-joined those two sections of Houzukimaru, and used the remaining section to swing at Ichigo, who evaded by leaning back.

"I won't be able to hold my weapon?" Ikkaku scoffed, now that Houzukimaru is a full spear, as continued to come at Ichigo at different angles. "Don't make me laugh. You're the one who won't be able to hold yours again." Houzukimaru's chain coiled itself around Zangetsu twice, allowing Ikkaku the opportunity to pull Zangetsu down and kick Ichigo in the face. As Houzukimaru came smashing down on Ichigo once more, Zangetsu knocked it back, stunning Ikkaku.

"Wasn't I 'too slow'?" Ichigo joked.

"You are slow." Ikkaku chuckled. "That was luck."

"Then, I'll show y6u something that ain't luck." Ichigo remarked.

"I told you, you're too slow!" Ikkaku dodged the strike by jumping onto the roof.

Ichigo struck his sword into the wall on whose roof Ikkaku stood, drawing a line across it to make the ground under Ikkaku's feet fall away. Ichigo continued his attack on Ikkaku but the latter jumped away and Ichigo was greeted with an unavoidable Houzukimaru in his face, which he blocked with his bare hand.

"What's wrong?" Ikkaku snorted at the sprawled Ichigo on the floor. "Is your mouth the only part of you that can run? Attacks by Houzukimaru can change in an instant. An amateur like you can't keep up."

"Not exactly true." Ichigo corrected. "My eyes are finally used to your attacks." opening his fist, scraps of red cloth fell before him – the end of Houzukimaru had been cracked by Ichigo's block as Ikkaku stared at his adversary in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Ken, that way." Yachiru directed her Captain on his back. "That way! "It's that way."

"I've been running for awhile." Zaraki remarked. "But we haven't seen anyone."

"Don't worry." Yachiru assured. "My instincts are really sharp."

"Can I really trust those instincts of yours?" Zaraki deathpanned, Yachiru having led them to a dead end.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Inoue, hide." Ishida pulled Orihime back, just as a group of Shinigami converged nearby. "It looks like this has gotten serious after all. At this rate, even before we start looking for Kuchiki, it'll be hard enough just to meet up with Kurosaki and the others. If a fight would just break out somewhere, we'd know one of us is there. Maybe we should go ahead and make one. Or maybe... what do you think, Inoue?" he looked at his companion. "What?" he blinked, finding Orihime had vanished. "Where did she go?"

"Ishida!" Orihime called, running back.

"What?" Ishida exclaimed, fleeing from the two groups of Shinigami.

"I'm sorry!" Orihime cried. "I went to scout around and they found me."

"Now that we've been found, there's no choice." Ishida decided.

"I'll fight too." Orihime declared.

"No, leave this to me." Ishida objected. "I'll be okay. You stay back, Inoue."

"There're so many." Orihime gaped, the pair finding themselves surrounded.

"Let's run!" Ishida suggested and the two fled.

* * *

On a tree...

"That's..." Sado blinked, seeing the churning smoke in the distance.

"Nii-san?" Hasu wondered, as the duo jumped down and headed towards the smoke. "Or..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"What's wrong, Ikkaku?" Ichigo taunted. "Ain't you a bit too surprised? Don't tell me you lost the will to fight? If you're not coming, then, I'll go. I'll say it one more time, Ikkaku! The next one who won't be able to hold a weapon is you!" he jumped to attack. He swung Zangetsu down, destroying the chain between two of the sections of Houzukimaru and spilling Ikkaku's blood.

"What's wrong?" Ikkaku breathed, tossing away the useless section of Houzukimaru. "Is that all you got? Too bad, I can still hold a weapon. If you don't want me to hold my weapon, there ain't no way but to drop this arm."

"Lower your weapon." Ichigo advised.

"Kiss my ass." Ikkaku retorted.

"I said lower it." Ichigo barked. "The match is over. Don't you get it? You lost."

"What're you sleep-babbling about?" Ikkaku remarked. "This is a battle. The only thing that decides victory is life or death." with that, he charged at Ichigo, seeming to change his angle every few seconds. However, it was not the first time Ichigo had seen this technique – what he saw before him now was Urahara and Benihime, not Ikkaku and Houzukimaru.

"Too slow!" Ichigo spat, giving one powerful swing of Zangetsu. A line of blood was drawn all the way up Ikkaku's arm.

"Damn..." Ikkaku muttered. "You're strong. I've got bad luck." and crumpled to the ground.

"We both got bad luck, dammit." Ichigo corrected.

After a while, Ikkaku peered open his eyes. "Ichigo..." his eyes widened. "Why're you still here?"

"Man, I never knew that." Ichigo picked up Houzukimaru. "So, a liberated Zanpakutō returns to normal when it's owner loses consciousness."

"Damn you..." Ikkaku cursed. "Give it back!"

"I ain't gonna take it." Ichigo assured. "I just borrowed some of the styptic in it. Well, after I used it on me and you, there was none left though. But man, this medicine works hella good."

"You bastard, what the hell've you done?" Ikkaku muttered.

"What?" Ichigo chided. "Don't get all pissed just 'cause I used it without permission."

"That's not it!" Ikkaku snapped. "Damn, I thought it was weird that I didn't die from bleeding. Surviving by being saved by you, what a freaking disgrace."

"What's up with that?" Ichigo sighed. "If I knew you were gonna say that, I wouldn't have helped you. Well, I don't care if you're thankful or not," he got up. "I just want to ask you some questions."

"I figured it'd be something like that." Ikkaku snorted. "I got no luck. What do you wanna know?"

"Kuchiki Rukia's location." Ichigo replied.

* * *

Elsewhere...

After exploding his 'Chili Pepper Smoke Bomb' on Yumichika, both Ganju and Yumichika accidentally stepped off the ledge, falling into the pit. Ganju caught the ledge and Yumichika grabbed on to Ganju's bomb barrel.

Finally losing his grip, Ganju fell into the pit, bringing Yumichika with him.

Both emerged from the pile of trash bags, with Yumichika threatening that he would never forgive Ganju and punctuating said threat with a swing of Fujikujaku, which Ganju dodged.

Ganju climbed up the ladder and took off, with Yumichika, as usual, close behind him.

"Kuchiki?" Ikkaku echoed. "Oh, that death row inmate. Whadda you people have to do with that trash?"

"We came to save her." Ichigo replied.

"WHAT?" Ikkaku exclaimed. "To save her... how many of you came? Seven or eight at most, I'd bet."

"Nope." Ichigo replied. "Seven and a half."

"What's that mean, 'and a half'?" Ikkaku gaped. "Anyways, you really think you'll save her with just that many?"

"That's right." Ichigo smirked.

"There's no way!" Ikkaku burst out laughing. "You must be retarded!"

"It's not impossible." Ichigo corrected. "Because we have Tula with us."

Ikkaku's eyes widened at the sight of Tula's image, complete with the Balmug Sword in her right hand and the Svalinn Shield in her left hand, behind Ichigo. _Could it be...?_ "Well, whatever. If you go straight south from here, you'll find the offices of each of the 13 Gotei. At the west end of the offices, there stands a pure white tower. She should be in there. If you wanna save her, go ahead."

"Alright, I own you one, Ikkaku." Ichigo stood up.

"Wait a second." Ikkaku voiced before Ichigo went his way. "Can I ask you one thing? Who's the strongest in your group?"

"Probably me." Ichigo replied.

"That so," Ikkaku remarked. "In that case, be careful of my Squad Captain. "The Captain ain't interested in weaklings. If what you said is true, make no mistake, the one he'll be after is you."

"Is he strong?" Ichigo frowned.

"When you meet him, you'll see." Ikkaku replied. "That's if you can live long enough for your brain to comprehend his strength."

"What's his name?" Ichigo was intrigued.

"11th Squad Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi." Ikkaku answered.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ganju manages to defeat Yumichika by exploding fireworks on his face. Uryū and Orihime are confronted by Jirōbō Ikkanzaka, the fourth seat of the seventh division. Uryū is easily able to destroy the projectiles he sends at them, and destroys his ability to be a Shinigami when he threatens Orihime. Meanwhile, the 12th division captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, dispatches squads to locate the intruders. Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Orihime Targeted

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Karin: Baka Tōshirō.

Tōshirō: What is it, Karin?

Karin: Nothing.

Tōshirō: That so?

Karin: Hey. Stupid Tōshirō.

Tōshirō: What?

Karin: Still nothing.

Tōshirō: Really?

Karin: (Suddenly summons her Zanpakutō and knocks Tōshirō on the head with the hilt) Stupid Tōshirō!

Tōshirō: (Twitching) What is is, already? Why are you tormenting me?

Karin: (Unbashfully) Because I like you! Just kidding! Stupid Tōshirō!

Tōshirō: (Twitch increases)

Chapter 7: Orihime Targeted

* * *

Meanwhile, Ganju was doing his best to survive Yumichika's furious attacks, using his tricks and bombs to try and distract Yumichika, only to have it backfire. Having been scratched, the enraged Yumichika inflicted a bad wound on Ganju.

"Is that voice screaming over there your friend?" Yumichika inquired, about to finish Ganju off. "He keeps calling your name. Your friend behaves in just as ugly as manner as you. If he keeps that up, he'll just call more and more Shinigamis to himself. My goodness, what an incomprehensible lack of common sense."

"I think you're the one lacking common sense." Ganju corrected. "The fact that Ichigo's there means your chrome-dome buddy got his ass whipped."

"That's impossible!" Yumichika exclaimed. "Our 11th Squad is the strongest battle squad of the 13 Gotei. Ikkaku is No. 3 in our squad. One such as your friend couldn't..." only to be met by Ganju's combination of his most potent version of his Seppa, and a special firework he had, defeating Yumichika.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"He's gone." Orihime peered out from the roof, Zaraki having went into the direction of the explosion. "He seemed incredibly strong, but at least he didn't notice us."

"Yeah, I bet he's the same type as Kurosaki." Ishida agreed. "Ridiculously strong, but no detection skills. Well, we've started moving, but which way should we go now"

"How about that way?" Orihime suggested. "I can see a tower-like thing in the distance."

"A tower?" Ishida echoed. "Where?"

"Over there, see?" Orihime pointed.

Just then, Ikkanzaka Jirōbō the 4th Seat of 7th Division loomed over her, slamming a fist at her direction.

"You have quite some skill to escape from that range." Ikkanzaka remarked, Uryū having pulled Orihime to safety. "Well done. If the opponent you encountered had not been me, you might survive a little longer. Regret your situation. I will grant the two of you time to regret until the count of ten. One." he started. "Two. Three."

"Thank you, Ishida." Orihime blinked. "I'm fine."

"Now then, the time for regret is over." Ikkanzaka declared, having finished the countdown. "Did you regret to your heart's content?"

"He's coming." Ishida warned.

"Now, begins a further time of regret." Ikkanzaka added and slammed his Zanpakutō at the pair, forcing them to split.

"Come, Shinigami!" Ishida called. "I will fight you."

Blinding the Quincy with the scattered dust, Ikkanzaka focused on Orihime.

"Now, I will end your regret." Ikkanzaka declared. "With death, that is."

"Inoue, run away!" Ishida cautioned, seeing the fight had begun as Orihime jumped to dodge Ikkanzaka's attacks.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime summoned her assault fairy.

"My turn at last." Tsubaki manifested. "Aim good."

"Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield!" Orihime called. "I reject! Tsubaki!" she gasped, Ikkanzaka having slicing the fairy with his Zanpakutō.

"Stupid girl!" Tsubaki scolded. "You fired me half-assedly."

"That was the first time I've seen that technique." Ikkanzaka remarked, Tsubaki having returned to hair-clip form. "But there wasn't a shred of intent to kill in your attack. With that attack, you may be able to kill a Hollow, but it couldn't possibly work against a Shinigami. This is a battlefield. There is no one thing here that can be stopped by an attack devoid of intent to kill."

Uryū's arrow intervened just before Ikkanzaka could finish Orihime off.

"You want an attack with intent to kill?" Ishida echoed. "In that case, you should fight me. There's plenty in my bow of that intent to kill you like so much."

"Oh, this is unusual." Ikkanzaka was intrigued. "Might you be a Quincy?"

"That's right." Ishida confirmed.

"This is intriguing." Ikkanzaka chuckled. "One uses an unknown technique, and the other is a Quincy. Both use projectiles. And both appear as my enemies. What coincidence. What a trick of fate. Then allow me to show you the true form of my Zanpakutō. Flap away, Tsunzakigarasu! What do you think? Now, regret. I am the 4th ranked of 7th Squad, Ikkanzaka Jirōbō. Also known as Kamitachi Jirōbō. The title of Kamitachi is the mark of t he ultimate projectile master. Not a single person has ever seen Tsunzakigarasu, these countless blades dancing in the air, and survive. How about it? You can't follow them with your eyes, can you? It is a splendiferous prelude to death. Such bows and arrows are as powerless as a baby before the Tsunzakigarasu. As another projectile user, regret to the fullest having encountered me and..."

"That's pretty interesting." Ishida remarked, cutting the taunting Shinigami off with a flurry of his arrows. "Not like the Living World. Apparently, on this side, 'ultimate master' means a windbag with diarrhea of the mouth."

"Impossible." Ikkanzaka was stunned. "That was just luck. If you get too arrogant..."

"You still don't understand?" Ishida asked, firing another arrow and shattering Ikkanzaka's Zanpakutō and injuring the Shinigami. "Sorry, but if you're the ultimate, you'll have to return that title as of today. As far as projectiles, it looks like I'm better. Although, I don't like the name Kamitachi Uryū."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"You men look over there." Mayuri ordered. "If you find them, don't kill them. Take them alive. They could become interesting research material. A Hell Butterfly, eh?" he noticed the insect on Nemu's hand. "What did it report?"

"Ikkaku Madarame of 11th Squad encountered a Ryoka and engaged it in battle." Nemu reported. "It is said that Ikkaku was defeated by the Ryoka and transported to the 4th Squad General Relief Station. The Ryoka seems to have escaped and it's whereabouts are currently unknown."

"Defeated by the Ryoka?" Mayuri echoed. "It looks like there is some interesting material among the Ryoka. Where is Zaraki?"

"Currently searching for the Ryoka." Nemu replied. "Mayuri-sama, where are you going?"

"To see Ikkaku." Mayuri replied.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichigo and Ganju attempt to escape the Shinigamis following them by using Yamada Hanatarō, a 4th division officer, as a distraction. They fail, but the Shinigamis are distracted by Sado's energy blasts elsewhere, enabling them to escape. Hanatarō promises to take Ichigo and Ganju to Rukia. Kenpachi is still attempting to find Ichigo, but Yachiru's directions are leading him in the opposite direction. He then heads to Ikkaku, and stops Mayuri from attacking Ikkaku when the latter refuses to answer any questions. Now that's done, read and review.


	9. The Shinigami's Encompassing Net

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Uryū: (Sips tea when three of the Visoreds appear) Who are you?

Hirako: I'm Hirako Shinji.

Aikawa Love: I'm Aikawa Love.

Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō: I'm Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō.

Uryū: (Twitches and points) Hirako Shinji, Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō, Aikawa Love.

Aikawa: (Points to self) I'm Aikawa Love.

Ōtoribashi: (Points to self) I'm Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō.

Uryū: (Turns away) Either way works for me.

Ichigo: (Pops up onscreen) Ishida, you can't remember, can you?

Uryū: (Fumes) What?

Yoruichi: (Sheds off Ichigo guise) Got ya!

Ichigo: (After curtain closes) Yoruichi, you're terrible!

Chapter 8: Breakthrough! The Shinigami's Encompassing Net

* * *

"Are you able to feel a little regret?" Ishida inquired. "Over the misfortune of having met me, as another projectile user?"

"Me?" Ikkanzaka echoed. "Regret? Insolent boy!"

"You realize, don't you?" Ishida fired another two more arrows are Ikkanzaka's foot. "I missed just now on purpose. And the next won't miss."

"Incredible." Ikkanzaka voiced. "You are incredible. The speed, power, and accuracy of your techniques. It seems you exceed me in all categories. I never thought I would be confronted with such a caliber of opponent. I am utterly defeated."

"I'm a Quincy." Ishida lowered his bow. "I have no sympathy to spare for Shinigamis. It's just I do not really like tormenting the weak. Disappear quickly." he ordered, recalling his weapon. "Before I change my mind."

"I see you are a kind man." Ikkanzaka remarked. "However, that will be your death!" he turned his attention to Orihime.

"If you can't beat me, you'll at least kill Inoue." Ishida was before Ikkanzaka in an instant. "Is that what you thought? Or was she to be your hostage? I don't like tormenting the weak, but I don't mind unmasking cowards. From the moment you appeared, you were after Inoue, not me, weren't you?" he drew an arrow. "A heinous act like attacking a woman by surprise isn't something just anyone can do. If a man had any real pride, he could never do it. It is a coward's way of fighting. Incredible and goodbye. Time for regret would be wasted on you." with that, he dispatched Ikkanzaka with two shots to the chest.

"Is he dead?" Orihime blinked.

"No," Ishida replied. "I just shot two crucial points called the 'Spirit Link' and 'Soul Sleep', which controls the generation of spirit power. He won't die. But he'll lose his Spirit Power. And when he wakes up, he'll be unable to return to being a Shinigami; Tula doesn't need such a person within her ranks. That's a good enough way to end a fight."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Why am I the only one getting chased around over and over?" Ganju exclaimed, fleeing from his pursuers. "What did you say?" he glared back, overhearing the ugly insult thrown at him. "That other guy was kind of good-looking, but no matter how I look at it, you have no place to comment on my looks. Ichigo!" he spotted the orange-haired Shinigami ran out from the intersection in front of him. "Reinforcements. Just in time... or not." he corrected himself, seeing the group of Shinigami behind Ichigo. "Wait a minute!" he stammered. "Why are you getting chased around too? It makes no sense to get together! Idiot! Stop waving at me! You're riling up the guys running behind you! I said don't come this way!"

"Let's go, Ganju!" Ichigo kicked one of Ganju's pursuers off. "Duck!"

"That was dangerous, you idiot!" Ganju scolded. "Why'd you swing that blade out of the blue like that?"

"What?" Ichigo fired back. "I told you to duck, didn't I?"

"Let's see..." Ganju stated. "So, now what? We got away with a surprise attack just now, but just cause we showed them some muscle, these guys don't look like the type to back off. Ichigo," he smirked, seeing Hanatarō being pushed right in front of them. "I've got an easy plan to get us out of here."

"What a coincidence." Ichigo concurred. "Me too."

"Hey, open a path, you punks!" Ganju demanded, he and Ichigo snatching Hanatarō up.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Elsewhere, with the directionally-challenged Yachiru on his back, Zaraki was running around Seiretei finding to prey.

The camera pans out to reveal that they were actually in the _opposite_ direction of their objective.

* * *

Elsewhere...

 _That Spirit Pressure just now..._ Sado stepped out of the broken wall, having smashed through the concrete and giving Ichigo and Ganju the opening they needed. _I thought it was Ichigo's, but... I guess we just missed him._

"Hey, you there." one of the reminding Shinigamis barked. "Was that you just now? You've done it now, bastard! You're friends with those other two?"

"Those other two..." Sado echoed. "Probably, yeah."

"Perfect!" the 11th Division Shinigamis snapped. "Damn you people taking 11th Squad too lightly. Don't think you'll leave here a..." the group was cut off by Tula's immense Spirit Pressure.

* * *

In the 4th Squad, General Relief Station...

"You sure you don't feel like spitting it out?" Mayuri interrogated. "Eh, Madarame Ikkaku? Why don't you say something?"

"Nothing to spit out." Ikkaku replied on the sick bay. "I don't know anything. Not the Ryoka's goal, not their destination. Nothing."

"Then what?" Mayuri pressed. "Even though you crossed swords with the Ryoka firsthand, you just got beat down and came back without a single piece of information, is that it?"

"That's exactly right." Ikkaku replied. "What's more, I didn't see the face, nor hear the voice, of the enemy. So there isn't anything, at all, I can tell you."

"Very well." Mayuri growled. "Then you're receive an appropriate punishment for your failure."

"This is a surprise." Zaraki stopped Mayuri from finishing Ikkaku off. "Since when do you have the authority to pass judgment on men from other squads, Kurotsuchi?"

"Zaraki..." Mayuri hissed. "Since the Captain's here, there's no choice." he shook himself free. "No reason for me to go out of my way to interrogate him. We'll part ways for now."

"Captain." Ikkaku looked at his squad leader.

"Hey, you sure get knocked around." Zaraki remarked. "I heard, they said you lost."

"I am very sorry." Ikkaku apologized. "I returned even though I know it is a shame to survive a defeat. But, Captain, those Ryoka... they're protecting Tula-sama."

"She's returned, has she?" Zaraki raised a knowing brow. "So that Spirit Pressure from before _was_ hers."

"Yes." Ikkaku confirmed.

"Is he strong?" Zaraki questioned.

"He is strong." Ikkaku replied. "Outwardly, he looks like a Shinigami. Shinigami robes, short orange hair, a hilt-less, guard-less sword as tall as he is. His destination is the Shrine of Penitence, cell four-deep."

"The death-row prisoner?" Zaraki echoed.

"I told him of your appearance and to be careful." Ikkaku added. "If he remembers my words, wherever you meet him, you should be able to enjoy an excellent fight. He is strong and his strength is probably still developing. When he meets you, he may have become much stronger."

"That so?" Zaraki grinned. "What's his name?"

* * *

On the roofs...

"Ken, you seem happy." Yachiru remarked.

"Huh?" Zaraki echoed, dashing across the rooftop. "Me?"

"Yeah." Yachiru beamed. "It's been a long time since I've seen you this happy."

"That so?" Zaraki chuckled. "You could be right. He's part of the group guarding the Goddess. He fought Ichimaru and survived. He fought Ikkaku and won. Ikkaku said he's strong. Ikkaku said he'll become stronger. Where? Where are you? I, Zaraki Kenpachi, am waiting for you. Come on out, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, with Hanatarō's help, Ichigo and Ganju begin to move towards Rukia's location. However, Renji Abarai, the lieutenant of the sixth division, confronts them. Ichigo begins to fight him, and Renji reveals that he is five times more powerful than when they fought previously. Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Renji's Confrontation

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Uryū: (In 'Standing on rooftop, looking over city' pose) Looks like I've found a tough one.

Ichigo: (Pops in and sighs, completely ruining Uryū's sexy atmosphere) So, it's finally time for you to show up?

Uryū: (Twitches) What was that?

Ichigo: (Blinks) Ah, nothing! (Sighs)

Uryū: (Twitches increase) Hey!

Chapter 9: Renji's Confrontation

* * *

"This sewer system runs underground throughout Seiretei, so we can go anywhere without running into obstacles." Hanatarō stated, leading Ichigo and Ganju through the sewage tunnel. "The only ones that fully comprehend this complex system are members of Squad 4, those of us who specialize in relief and aid."

* * *

Up top...

A floor tile was suddenly lifted in a foggy place and Hanatarō popped out. He then indicated to the others that the coast was clear and to come up. He climbed out, informing the other two that this was the exit nearest to the tower.

"I feel like it's been forever since I breathed fresh air." Ganju climbed out.

"Look, that's the Shrine of Penitence." Hanatarō pointed.

"We really have come pretty close, but," Ganju noted. "Man, that's amazing. It looks like from here on is gonna be the hard part."

"The fog is clearing." Ichigo remarked as the mist lifted. "Let's hurry."

"What's wro..." Ganju blinked when Ichigo stopped.

"There's someone on the stairs." Ichigo stated.

"Long time no see." Renji greeted as the mist shifted. "You remember my face?"

"I'd forget if I could, but," Ichigo replied. "There's a mountain of stuff I gotta return to you, Abarai Renji, even if Byakuya has pledged the 6th Division's fealty to Tula."

"Didn't expect that." Renji walked down the stairs. "You even remembered my name. Pretty damn good."

"Thanks so much." Ichigo retorted.

"I'm honestly surprised." Renji approached. "I thought you died from Captain Kuchiki's attack. I don't know how you survived,but I'm impressed. You've got my compliments. But this is the end." he drew his Zanpakutō. "I told you, I'm gonna kill the bastard who took Rukia's powers. As long as you're alive, Rukia's powers won't return."

"The hell're you talking about?" Ichigo snapped, both Shinigamis meeting face-to-face in the middle of the grounds. "You brought her back to kill her, and that's even _after_ Tula pleaded for a time extension!" drawing out Zangetsu. "You're gonna let me pass!"

"Just try it!" Renji stood his ground. "If you can beat me first!"

The fight soon heated up, with Ichigo completely overwhelming Renji, to the point where Ichigo had pinned Renji to a wall.

"Hey, Kurosaki, Ichigo," Renji voiced. "How do you think you're gonna save Rukia? Even if you beat me now, there are still eleven more Lieutenants. On top of that, there's thirteen Captains above them. Other than beating all of them, there's no way to save Rukia. You saying you can do that?"

"Yeah, I can." Ichigo assured. "How many Captains? How many Lieutenants? It don't matter. I'll beat them! If they get in my way, I'll beat every last one!"

"What the hell?" Renji snorted. "Where's the basis for that confidence? How the hell can you be so full of yourself? Your Zanpakutō's changed, are you frigging telling me you're overconfident cuz you think crap like that made you stronger?" with that, his sword started to glow and Renji was able to push Ichigo away. "Howl, Zabimaru!" he released Zabimaru, sending it extending in Ichigo's direction and, although Ichigo used Zangetsu to block it, knocked him all the way back into a wall and right through it. "Apparently, you think cuz we fought once, you know my real power." he retracted Zabimaru. "Lemme tell you something. When Shinigamis of Lieutenant rank or higher go into the Living World, we get our power extremely limited in order not to cause unnecessary influence there. My power now is five times it was then. No matter how much stronger you've gotten, you don't even have a one in a million chance of beating me."

"Huh?" Ichigo echoed. "Which means that last one is your real power?" and emerged from the hole created when he had smashed through it. "That didn't hurt at all. Thanks. Cause if it's gonna be eleven guys like you, I think I can get through them now."

"Stupid bastard..." Renji scoffed.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichigo and Renji fight viciously, with Renji initially gaining the advantage. However, Ichigo reflects on his training with Urahara, and uses his 'resolve' to fire a blast of spiritual energy at Renji, defeating him. Now that's done, read and review.


	11. The Resolution to Kill

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Uryū: (Kneels on ground after battle) As if I'd go down that easily, dumbass.

Ichigo: (Pops in) Ishida, isn't your fringe in the way? You should cut it.

Uryū: (Twitches) Go die!

Ichigo: You should really cut it short.

Uryū: (Twitch increases) Just go die already!

Karin: That's right. It's not fair that Ishida's the only one with a long fringe.

Uryū: Eh?

Orihime: (After curtain shuts) Ishida made Karin-chan cry!

Tōshirō: Shikai! Reign Upon the Frozen Heavens! (Sends ice dragon at Uryū)

Chapter 10: The Resolution to Kill

* * *

"You might still be able to talk trash," Renji snorted. "But it looks like it's all you can do just to stand. It's over!" he declared, jumping up to finish Ichigo off, Ichigo barely dodging to stroke. "If only you didn't exist," he ranted. "If only she's never met you, Rukia would never've had to go through this. You're not getting away!" he tossed Zabimaru at Ichigo who had retreated to the roof. "You're one stubborn idiot." he snorted, both fighters beginning to weary. "You wanna save Rukia that badly?"

"Stupid bastard." Ichigo snapped. "I don't wanna save her, I'm gonna save her."

"Bullshit!" Renji barked, sending Zabimaru flying at Ichigo again. "Rukia's crime got more serious cuz you freaking took her powers. Do you get it? It's your fault. It's your fault that Rukia's gonna be killed."

"I know that." Ichigo retorted, blocking Renji's attack with Zangetsu. "That's why I'm gonna save her, dammit!" _Finally, I see._ He noticed the way Zabimaru was retracted. _Three times max._ and recalled Urahara's lessons. _Which means once for stretching out, Zabimaru from its normal state, twice more in its stretched out state, then after the third attack, he'll always return Zabimaru to normal. Guess I'll go for it._ That decided, he charged.

"Piece of shit!" Renji let Zabimaru loose.

Dodging Zabimaru twice, Ichigo closed in for the kill. "It's over, Renji!"

Renji ducked the pending attack, sending his blade onto Ichigo's shoulder.

"I told you," Renji grinned. "You don't have a one in a million chance of beating me.", finishing off Ichigo with a slash to the chest. "You got a look like you don't know how I dodged your attack. Going for the gap between continuous attacks is a good idea. Your timing was perfect too. But still, why couldn't you beat me? There's only one answer. It's because you're slower than me. The unbridgeable gap between you and me, is just that, plain and simple. Understand now? You can't save Rukia." raising Zabimaru, he readied to end Ichigo.

After the smoke settled, Ichigo was seen unharmed, but breathing heavily as he recalled Urahara's lessons.

Renji was unsurprised by this, however, his eyes widened at the new resolve reflected in Ichigo's eyes.

"Sorry for the wait," Ichigo apologized. "Renji. Here's my resolve. This time, I will cut you!" he swore, his Spirit Pressure flaring up and exploding outwards.

 _What's with_ him? Renji wondered. _He suddenly... just like last time. No, it's different. That time, he was just randomly blasting Spirit Power. But now, it's quietly under control. And significantly stronger._

 _If I'm dodging, I won't let him cut me._ Ichigo swore, jumping up for the final assault, side-stepping Renji's blade. _If I'm protecting someone,_ he mused, both blades clashing. _I won't let her die._ Pushing Renji off, he raised Zangetsu. "If I'm attacking, I'll cut you." he declared.

"You..." Renji hissed, pulling out Zabimaru when his blade suddenly shattered under the intense Spirit Pressure.

A large explosion later, Renji's hair was cut loose and he was blown back. _I got beat._ He slammed into a rock slab. _What was that? Zabimaru..._ he looked at his broken weapon. _Damn... resolve._ He repeated. _It hurts, my body feels heavy. My legs won't move. My arm won't come up. Damn, I lost? Dammit._ "DAMMIT!" he roared.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Hanatarō and Ganju carry Ichigo away as the Shinigamis arrive. Hanatarō begins to heal Ichigo in the underground tunnels. Renji, despite being heavily injured, is incarcerated on the orders of his captain, Kuchiki Byakuya. Meanwhile, the Shinigamis' high command orders all-out war against the intruders. As fifth division lieutenant Hinamori Momo travels to a Lieutenants' meeting the following day, she finds the corpse of her captain, Aizen Sōsuke, hanging from a tower. Now that's done, read and review.


	12. Tragedy of Dawn

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Ichigo: (Looks over at Uryū) Having soba again?

Uryū: No!

Ichigo: Huh? You sure?

Uryū: In the morning, it's Mori, the afternoon, it's Zaru, and now, it's Oomori.

Ichigo: (Confused) Huh? Aren't those all the same?

Uryū: What?

Urahara: (Pops onscreen) No, no! You should definitely have beef.

Orihime: (Holds pear in hand) Pears.

Isshin: (Holds cup of pudding) Pudding!

Hasu: (Holds plate of cake) Chocolate cake!

Chapter 11: Tragedy of Dawn

* * *

 _It can't be..._ Kira was stunned when he saw the fallen Renji. _Abarai couldn't have lost._ "First, we must get Abarai treated." he instructed. "Get a stretcher. We're taking him back to the barracks."

* * *

Later...

"That's..." Hinamori gaped in shock when she saw Renji after Kira brought the defeated redhead in.

"When I found him, he was already in this condition." Kira replied. "If only I'd found him sooner and assisted him in his fight."

"Don't blame yourself, Kira." Hinamori assured.

"In any case, ill contact Squad 4." Kira added. "I'll ask for emergency relief."

"That's no need." Byakuya corrected. "Put him in prison."

"But Abarai fought the Ryoka himself..." Hinamori protested. "And yet..."

"No excuses." Byakuya cut her off. "If he entered the fight alone, defeat is absolutely forbidden. I have no use for a fool who did not understand that. He is an eyesore. Take him away."

"Please wait!" Hinamori spoke. "How can you say..."

"Stop!" Kira stopped her. "Hinamori, let's follow his orders and take Abarai to prison." he stated after Byakuya walked off.

"So scary." Ichimaru noted. "Why'd he have to talk like that, huh? He's as scary as ever, that Captain of the 6th Squad. Don't worry." he assured. "I'll call Squad 4. Come with me, Izuru." he instructed.

"Wow, Abarai got messed up pretty good." Hitsugaya gawked.

"Hitsugaya!" Hinamori turned to the younger Shinigami.

"Hey. I'm a Captain too." Hitsugaya reminded. "And you're gonna address me like that?"

"Never mind that!" Hinamori protested. "How come all you Captains creep around so suddenly? And what are you here anyway, Hitsugaya? That's right." she blinked. "Why are you here? Without your Lieutenant?"

"I came to warn you." Hitsugaya replied. "Be careful of Squad 3; I mean Ichimaru. But I'm not sure about Kira, either. Anyway, it won't hurt to be careful. Especially..."

* * *

Much later...

"The situation is critical." Yamamoto declared, at the Captains' meeting. "This means that we are short one Lieutenant in the 13 Court Guard Squads. We can no longer leave this to the lower-ranks members. Therefore, in view of the situation, I will not discipline Ichimaru of his actions earlier. Furthermore, I will allow senior officers, including Lieutenants, to carry their Zanpakutō at all times as well as allow full release of their Zanpakutō to in the Court, as in wartime. Men, this is all-out war."

* * *

In a holding cell...

"Abarai..." Hinamori took a seat beside the wheezing Lieutenant after his injuries were treated for the day. _Why did you attack the Ryoka alone? Does it have anything to do with Rukia?_ She was cut off from her thoughts when a lower-ranks Shinigami approached to inform her of Yamamoto's recent instructions.

* * *

In her quarters...

 _Wartime orders..._ Hinamori mused after she received the official edict. _Permission to wear swords. Why did it come to this? They don't have to let us carry Zanpakutō too. Peace is all that I want. And... Hitsugaya's warning... I'm worried. Captain Aizen..._

* * *

Later that night...

"What's the matter?" Aizen stopped his brush. "Is something wrong, Hinamori?"

"I'm sorry." Hinamori opened the door.

"What is it at this hour?" Aizen asked. "Dawn is about to break."

"I know fully well that this is very rude." Hinamori voiced. "But may I have a quick word? I promise not to make any blunders. So please..."

"Do you think I would turn you away simply for rudeness?" Aizen chided. "Do I seem heartless these days? Then, come inside." he offered. "Today was a very difficult day. Talk to your heart's content. "

* * *

The next day...

"Darn!" Hinamori awoke. "I'm sorry! I fell asleep. Huh?" she blinked and looked around to find the room empty, before hearing the alarm clock chime. "Oh no! Look at the time! Geez, I wish the Captain would've woken me up." she muttered, dashing out. "I wonder if I'll make it to the meeting on time. I think I made it." she landed outside a nearby building. Rushing off to the yard, she turned when she heard the slow drip of liquid. Her eyes widening as she took the scene in, she let out a scream of horror.

"Hinamori!" Kira shouted as he, Hisagi, Matsumoto and Iba rushed out. "What's wrong? Hinamori!" unable to shake her out of her shell-shocked state, he turned to see where Hinamori's eyes were staring at. "It can't be..." he gaped, seeing a bloodied Aizen pinned to the building wall.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, believing that he murdered Aizen, Hinamori attacks Ichimaru, but is stopped by Kira. Hitsugaya stops their fight, and orders both to be incarcerated. He then promises to kill Ichimaru if he harms Hinamori in any way. Chad and Tula continue through Soul Society, but the 8th Division captain, Kyōraku Shunsui, decides to stop them. Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanatarō travel towards Rukia's prison, but are immobilized by Kenpachi's immense Spiritual Power. Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Aizen Assassinated!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Uryū and Ichigo: (Sitting peacefully onstage)

Ichimaru: (Pops in from above and ignites a bomb onstage)

(Smoke clears to reveal disheveled Uryū and Ichigo)

Chapter 12: Aizen Assassinated! The Darkness which Approaches

* * *

"Captain Aizen!" Hinamori took a few steps froward before sinking to her knees and screaming in horror.

"What's all this racket so early in the morning?" Ichimaru asked, arriving on scene. "This is a terrible situation, isn't it?"

"So it was you!?" Hinamori snapped. Her hand on the tilt of her Zanpakutō, she charged at Ichimaru, only be be blocked off by Kira. "Kira... why?" she stammered.

"I'm the Lieutenant of the 3rd Squad." Kira stated. "No matter what the reason, I cannot allow anyone to raise a sword against my Captain."

"Please... get out of my way, Kira." Hinamori requested, seeing Ichimaru stride off.

"I cannot." Kira stood his ground.

"Move!" Hinamori barked. "Get out of my way!"

"No!" Kira insisted.

"Can't you hear me?" Hinamori ordered. "I said to move!"

"Can't you hear me say 'no'?" Kira snapped.

"Snap, Tobiume!" Hinamori activated her Shikai.

"Releasing your Zanpakutō in a place like this..." Kira hissed. "How thoughtless. Do you realize what you are doing? Do not confuse public matters with private, Lieutenant Hinamori! I see..." he muttered dodging a fireball from an enraged Hinamori. "Then I have no choice. I shall dispose you as an enemy. Raise Your Head, Wabisuke." he countered by releasing his Shikai as well.

"Don't either of you move." Hitsugaya warned, blocking off Kira's blade. "Arrest the both of them. Hinamori!" he scolded. "Is this any time to be clashing swords with each other? Shouldn't your first priority be to lower Captain Aizen down from there? I will make the report of the Captain-Commander. Put these two under detention. Take them away."

"Sorry, Captain of the 10th Squad." Ichimaru turned to Hitsugaya. "That you had to waste your time on one of mine."

"Ichimaru..." Hitsugaya voiced. "You were about to kill Hinamori, weren't you?"

"Now..." Ichimaru noted. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you this now..." Hitsugaya warned. "If you allow any of Hinamori's blood to spill, I will kill you."

"That's scary..." Ichimaru was unfazed. "I'd better keep a close eye on her to make sure no bad guy gets to her."

* * *

Elsewhere...

Suddenly, Sado awoke inside a warehouse, as Hasu stirred from the side when they heard a noise outside and rustling at the door.

Sado summoned his armor, just as Hasu kicked off her boots, both warriors preparing to fight, just as the doors broke open.

"Hell Boots, Level One." Hasu summoned her weapons, the blood-red bangles around her ankles took form of thigh-high stiletto boots with kneepads. "Activate!" at that command, flaps at the back of both of her heels unfurled, revealing two Hell Butterfly shapes at her heels. "Waltz: Misty-Wind!" she stirred up a destructive tornado with a whirling kick, the hurricane merging with Hotaru's energy attack and beating the group of Shinigamis to the ground.

"Where is the 'Shrine of Penitence'?" Sado asked a fallen Shinigami. "When we asked the last guy where Kuchiki Rukia was, he just said that and fainted. Tell us."

"It's that way..." the Shinigami pointed. "The white-tower type thing way over there."

"I see." Sado released him. "Thanks." and the trio took off.

"Showing your back to the enemy, what a fool!" the Shinigami picked up his blade and charged at the turned pair.

"Dankū!" Hasu's 'Splitting Void' shield was instantly erected.

"I am sorry!" the Shinigami apologized profusely, having sensed Tula's immense Spirit Pressure.

"Don't come at us anymore." Tula warned and the duo went their way.

* * *

Nearby...

"They're here." Nanao reported. "It's the Ryoka. It looks like they've broken through the guardhouse. Captain Kyōraku."

"What, they're here already?" Kyōraku sighed. "Oh well, guess I'll head out, then."

"Are you really going?" Nanao was skeptical. "It's just two Ryoka. I'm your assistant, but I should be more than enough."

"Listen, Nanao." Kyōraku cut her off. "It's Yama-jii's orders, after all. He doesn't want anyone thinking we're still having problems with the Ryoka. Grownups hate losing face, you know. Besides, it would be awful if my Nanao went out to fight and end up being injured."

"Since when am I 'your Nanao'?" Nanao deathpanned.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Both Ichigo and Sado's groups were heading towards the tower.

Ichigo's group was in the lead as they headed hastily to the shrine, and Hanatarō's energy pill finally seemed to have kicked in as he beat them to the top of the stairs.

The pathway ahead was empty and the three dashed off. Suddenly they were stopped by an extremely powerful Spiritual Pressure.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, the 10th division lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku, gives Hinamori a letter from Aizen, which discloses the true identity of his murderer. Meanwhile, Ichigo begins to fight Zaraki. However, Zaraki's spiritual energy is so great that Ichigo cannot even attack him. Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Zaraki Kenpachi Approaches!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Ichigo: (Adjusting re-taped signboard)

Uryū: Sorry, we're on break today!

Ichigo: (Signboard slants) What?

Chapter 13: Zaraki Kenpachi Approaches!

* * *

Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanatarō headed down the courtyard, but were stopped by Captain Zaraki's Spirit Pressure.

* * *

In the 5th Squad cell...

"You look awful." Matsumoto remarked, visiting Hinamori in her cell. "Have you calmed down a bit?"

"I'm sorry." Hinamori apologized. "I've caused you trouble as well."

"Never mind me." Matsumoto assured. "I wasn't able to do anything."

"How are things outside?" Hinamori asked.

"It's chaotic." Matsumoto sighed. "Something such as this occurring within the station... it's unheard of. There's still the situation with the Ryoka. Everyone's doing their own thing, completely losing focus."

"Then, what about arresting the perpetrator?" Hinamori pressed.

"They still haven't finished investigating the crime scene." Matsumoto replied. "We have no choice but to await the Captain-Commander's decision."

"But the one who killed the Captain..." Hinamori protested.

"Stop it!" Matsumoto snapped. "Don't say such a reckless thing! I know I just said that everything was chaotic. But Squad 5 is the one suffering the most right now. They've lost both their Captain and Lieutenant at the same time. You know what that means. It's not that I don't understand how you feel. However... at the time you found Captain Aizen, the actions you took... was there no other option was that truly what had to be done? Couldn't you at lease consider that? The title of Lieutenant shouldn't be taken so lightly. Here." she handed a folded parchment to Hinamori. "This was in Captain Aizen's room. It's addressed to you. You're lucky it was our Captain who found it. If it were anyone else, it probably would have been submitted as evidence. It may never have reached you. I don't know what's written inside, but... having your Captain leave his final words to you, that ought to be a happy thing for a Lieutenant. Appreciate it as you read it."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ichigo's group was still stayed by the Spirit Pressure.

Ichigo announced that they had to escape, but Zaraki was already onto them and listening very carefully to their movements. Ichigo noticed that they did not seem to be getting away.

Hanatarō finally collapsed, so Ganju carried him off.

Zaraki evaluated all three before deciding that Ichigo was worth the fight.

Finally, Ichigo figured out where his foe was hiding; on a nearby roof.

Instantly, Kenpachi was behind him, and Ichigo was impaled, only to find that it was some kind of hallucination.

Ichigo realized it must be an 'air of bloodlust'.

Zaraki knew who Ichigo was, but Ichigo must reminisce back to fighting Ikkaku to remember Zaraki's name.

Ichigo turning to face his foe, remembering Yoruichi;s warning to 'run if you meet a captain'. His teammates have been floored from Zaraki's Spirit Pressure, and suddenly, Yachiru jumped from behind Zaraki to note Hanatarō's poor condition. Ichigo was amazed at her and asked who she was. She introduced herself as the Lieutenant of the 11th Squad, and Ichigo urged Ganju to take Hanatarō and run.

Ganju reluctantly complied, while Ichigo stood to face the Captain.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Zaraki sighed. "Don't make me repeat myself. I went out of my way to wait here just to fight you. I couldn't give a shit about whether your friends are if this Kuchiki-whoever dies."

"Is that so?" Ichigo revealed Zangetsu.

"Not bad." Zaraki remarked, seeing Ichigo flare up his Spirit Power. "Just as expected from someone protecting the Lady, but your stance is rigid and you're full of openings, however, your Spirit Power, at least, is damn good. Any ordinary Lieutenant probably wouldn't even be a distraction. It's no wonder Ikkaku lost. But still not quite enough to fight me. How about I give you an advantage? I'll let you cut me first. Cut me wherever you want."

"Wow," Yachiru beamed. "Ken, you're so giving."

"Ain't I?" Zaraki joked. "I'm literally hemorrhaging generosity."

"Don't screw with me!" Ichigo snapped. "What the hell're you saying? You think I could cut someone who hasn't even drawn? You making fun of me?"

"I ain't making fun of anyone." Zaraki corrected. "It's just a freebie. Not wanting to attack a man who hasn't drawn is admirable, but keep that neat-and-tidy crap for another day. Don't be so eager. Let's have fin. Whether you kill or get killed, it's just a way to kill time. Come on. My throat, my gut, my eye. If you want, you can even kill me with this one attack. Quit shaking! Bring it!"

With a roar, Ichigo struck.

There was some blood on the floor, but oddly, it was Ichigo's! His cut had not hurt Zaraki at all, but in fact wounded his hand.

Zaraki was disappointed and pushed Ichigo back by Tsunematsu's sharp edge with his bare hands.

"It's useless, Icchy." Yachiru remarked. "You can't cut Ken. After all, to Ken, that thing doesn't even have an edge."

"Want me to tell you," Zaraki added. "Why your sword won't cut me? It's nothing, really. When two Spirit Powers butt heads, the one that pushes less gets hurt. That's all. Basically, the Spirit Power I leak unconsciously is stronger than the sword you created by honing your Spirit Power to its peak in order to kill your enemy. It's as simple as that. Geez, I can't believe I spent all those days looking for such a pansy. If it was a joke, it wouldn't be funny. Now it's my turn." he drew his Zanpakutō. "At least, let me get the rust off this baby. I'm counting on you, Ryoka."

With a roar, Ichigo charged once again, both blades clashing.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, as Sado continues through Soul Society, his group encounters members of the 8th division. He and Hasu manage to defeat them all until the 8th division captain, Kyōraku Shunsui, confronts them. Although Sado is determined to win to uphold his promise to Ichigo, Kyōraku easily, albeit regretfully, defeats him. Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Motive of the Fist

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

SailorStar9: We will now introduce the newest intro segment: Bleach Academy. And as it would have it, a new guy's just transferred over to Bleach Academy.

Ichigo and Hasu: (Look out of window to see Uryū at the school gates)

Hasu: (Blinks) A transfer student?

Uryū: (Twitches) What the hell's with these clothes?

Ichigo: (Holds sign that reads 'To Be Continued, Maybe')

Chapter 14: Motive of the Fist

* * *

Sado burst through yet another wall, sending several Shinigami flying.

To meet them, however, was the 3rd Seat of 8th division, Enjōji Tatsufusa. "Halt!" Enjōji barked. "That is far enough. "Foolish Ryoka. I am 8th Squad 3rd Officer, junior adjutant, Enjōji Tatsufusa. You have chosen the wrong path. The moment I appeared here, this path became a dead end. Well? Well? What's wrong?" he taunted, swinging his blade. "Can't make a move, eh? Do not worry, you needn't be embarrassed. That is normal. After all, this is the technique of the great sword master, Enjōji Tatsufusa. It has never been once in history been def..." he was sent flying into the air when Sado landed but one punch, defeating him with hardly any effort.

"I think he might have just made the orbit." Hasu joked as Enjōji vanished from sight.

 _In the beginning, two blasts a day was my limit._ Sado looked down at his smoking hand. _Now, I don't tire even after firing more than five blasts. I'll have to thank Yoruichi for training me._

"Whew, nice work." Kyōraku remarked as the pair neared the Squad 8 barracks.

"Flower petals..." Hasu deathpanned, noticing the shower of petals floating down. "That voice... don't tell me..."

"8th Squad Captain," Kyōraku declared, landing gracefully on the ground.

"Kyōraku Shunsui." Hasu finished. "I knew it."

"Pleased to meet..." Kyōraku blinked. "Hey, Nanao! That's enough flower petals! Maybe she didn't hear me." he noted, a disinterested Nanao sprinkling the red petals from above him. "Hey, Nanao! Enough flower petals! Cute, cute Nanao!" in response, Nanao dumped the rest of the petals onto Kyōraku, along with the basket.

"Sorry, but," Sado remarked. "I don't have time to join your skit. We need you to let us pass."

"Aw, what the heck?" Kyōraku complained. "Can't you join for a while? Everyone is so cold today."

"We're in a hurry." Sado urged. "Please move from there. You don't seem to be a bad guy. If possible, I don't want to fight you."

"We're at an impasse, it seems." Kyōraku noted. "We both don't like fighting, but I can't let you pass either. Isn't there any way you could withdraw?"

"I cannot." Sado confirmed.

"Then I have no choice." Kyōraku sighed. "Let's have a drink." he brought out a sake bottle from nowhere. "Well, if you can't withdraw, I thought maybe you could stop here for a while at least. It's jsut for a while."

"I cannot." Sado insisted. "It's the law. Minors can't drink alcohol."

"Oh well." Kyōraku sighed. "Right now, the other Captains are taking action, too. And this battle will be over soon, so until then..."

"The other Captains?" Sado gasped in shock. "Are Ichigo and the others being attacked by Captains too?" he pressed. "The situation has changed. Kyōraku, please get out of the way right now."

"What if I say no?" Kyōraku challenged.

"Sado, can you let me handle this?" Hasu requested. "You never change, Kyōraku-jii, even after 200 years." she sighed as she ignited her Spiritual Pressure. "Has so much time passed that you've forgotten how my Spiritual Pressure feels like? She's still alive..." she stated calmly. "Yadōmaru Lisa."

"Lisa-chan?" Kyōraku blinked.

"Did you know..." Tula added. "15 years ago, Aizen tried to assassinate me."

"Captain Aizen?" Nanao echoed. "Impossible!"

"Impossible?" Tula snorted. "No, the Captain Aizen you know is merely a mirage. Kyōka Suigetsu; a rather appropriate Zanpakutō for a psychopath like him."

"Please do not speak ill of one of our respected Captains, Tula-chan." Kyōraku warned.

"I won't let you!" Sado roared, firing his attack, seeing Kyōraku was about to launch an attack.

Kyōraku merely deflected the energy blast with one hand. "My, oh my." he remarked. "This has gotten out of hand, it seems. Missed again." he ducked another of Sado's energy blasts, Tula having suddenly disappeared from the battlefield. "Give it up, you get it now, don't you?" he advised. "Your technique is pretty powerful. It's hard, it's fast, and for a human, it's destructive power is pretty amazing. But they won't hit me. You can see what'll happen if you continue this, don't you? How about you give up and go home soon?"

"Thanks for the warning." Sado remarked. "But I can't withdraw."

"I'm telling you to stop." Kyōraku sighed as Sado charged. "I'm sure you realize," he ducked Sado's attack and appeared behind him. "There are two kinds of techniques: the kind one can't use at all once they've passed the point of exhaustion, and the kind one can keep using by draining their life even after the limit. Your technique is obviously the latter." then, using only two fingers, he landed a powerful hit on Sado's shoulder, blasting him several meters away. "I won't say anything cruel, so just go home. If we keep going, you really will die. This is a problem." he sighed, noticing Sado's determined expression. "Why'd you need to fight so badly? What's your objective? What did you come so far for?"

"Our objective is to save Kuchiki Rukia." Sado replied.

"Rukia?" Kyōraku echoed. "She only went missing in the Living World this spring. Too short. That's a weak friendship. I can't imagine that's worth risking your life."

"It's true that I know nothing about her." Sado admitted. "It might not be quite enough to risk my life. But Ichigo and Hasu want to save her. That's plenty. I don't need any more reason than that to risk my life."

"This is a problem." Kyōraku noted. "If you're that resolute, it'd be rude to try and convince you to go home. No choice. Well, then, I guess I'll have to take your life." he pulled out the dual Katen Kyōkotsu.

 _Ichigo, Hasu, I will defeat this guy._ Sado promised, making the first move. _I probably will risk my life. If I'm able to survive, this time I will promise you, Ichigo, the same promise as that day, in the same words as that day._ _That's right._ he mused, the memory ending. _It's a promise. So I can't accept defeat._ At that, he released his attack.

The attack itself was devastating, yet Kyōraku still managed to dodge, slicing Sado with his Zanpakutō.

"I'm sorry." Kyōraku muttered, before Sado and his necklace fell to the ground.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, after sensing Tula's Spirit Power around the defeated Sado, rather than kill him, Kyōraku orders Sado to be incarcerated. Elsewhere, Ichigo is fleeing Zaraki, terrified of Zaraki's overwhelming power. After realizing the importance of his mission, however, Ichigo finds the resolve to face him. He manages to cut Zaraki, but becomes overconfident after learning that Zaraki has not mastered his Zanpakutō. Zaraki then stabs him in the chest, breaking Ichigo's Zanpakutō in the process. Now that's done, read and review.


	16. Desperation! The Broken Zangetsu

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Ichigo: (Walks down the row of tables and looks around) Eh? Where's the transfer student?

Chapter 15: Desperation! The Broken Zangetsu

* * *

"What does the Riteitai want from me?" Nanao asked, sensing a messenger. "If they wish to give me orders, the Hell Butterfly should have sufficed."

"Yes," the messenger from the Inner Court Troop replied. "However, it's because the message is signed by both Captain-Commander Yamamoto and 10th Squad Captain Hitsugaya."

"Signed by two Captains?" Nanao echoed. "Is it a top priority order?"

* * *

Elsewhere...

Ichigo was still running from Zaraki, but got cut off. He parried off the attack, running away as Zaraki mocked him.

Ichigo continued to flee, remembering his first cut on Zaraki and the failure it ended in. Grasping his wounded hand, he told himself to calm down, before seeing the wall crack. Thinking it to be Zaraki, he readied himself.

Zaraki indeed burst through the wall, still telling Ichigo to stop running.

Ichigo clashed with the Captain, who blocked off all the attacks with no effort. Ichigo was winded, but Zaraki was unaffected. The two clashed as Yachiru watched safely from above. Ichigo tried to land a hit to no avail and took off again. Pausing to catch his breath, he was still trying to figure out why his hits did not work. Bringing his fear under control, he plotted his next attack with a new found resolve, before sensing Sado's Spirit Power disappear.

* * *

Back with Kyōraku...

"Who'd have thought the last attack would be this powerful." Kyōraku mused. "If I'd taken that directly, I might've been in serious trouble. It's amazing for a human to even get inside the Court, but that he could fight this hard..."

"Captain Kyōraku!" Nanao hurried in. "We have a message. Captain Aizen has passed away." she reported. "The cause of death was removal of the 'Chain Link' and 'Soul Sleep' as well as cardiac destruction through the use of a Zanpakutō. It was not an accidental death, but murder. The murderer is unknown. It is a 1st priority message signed by Captains Genryūsai Shigekuni and Hitsugaya Tōshirō, so I don't believe there is any mistake."

"Is that so..." Kyōraku noted. "Sōsuke is... well for now, shall we go see him?" he exited from the battlefield.

"Yes, sir." Nanao proceeded to follow her Captain. "Is something wrong, Captain Kyōraku?" she voiced, sensing the same thing Ichigo had, that Sado was still alive, albeit barely. "This Ryoka isn't dead. Shall I go ahead and deliver the final blow?" she offered, powering up.

Just then, a powerful, yet gentle Spirit Power shielded Sado before Nanao could make her move, the Spirit Pressure stunning both 8th Division's Shinigamis and reigniting Sado's life-force.

"This Spirit Power..." the wide-eyed Nanao was shocked. "Could it be... is that girl... really Tula? Then, we..."

"Let's call the Rescue Squad and have them put him in a cell somewhere." Kyōraku suggested. "You understand, don't you?"

"Acknowledged." Nanao replied. "I will make arrangement immediately.

"This has gotten out of hand, it seems." Kyōraku mused. "For Tula to return at this time..."

* * *

With Ichigo...

 _I haven't got any time._ Ichigo mused, assured of Sado's safety, now that Tula had reignited Sado's life. _To be afraid._

"So, finally you show yourself." Zaraki stood up. "Are you prepared to die? Or have you just given up?

"Both of those are wrong." Ichigo corrected and both adversaries clashed blades once again.

* * *

In the morgue...

"Aizen Sōsuke, Captain of the 5th Squad has passed away." Unohana reported to Komamura and Tōsen. "When he was lowered from the wall, he was no longer breathing."

"Is there any possibility of a gigai?" Tōsen asked.

"Yes," Unohana replied. "I investigated every possibility, including the chance that someone had used a gigai to deceive others' eyes, but it only serves to confirm the truth of his death. After this wartime chaos is resolved, a new Captain of Squad 5 will be selected by Central 46 and Squad leaders. Squad Seven Captain Komamura, Squad 9, Captain Tōsen, would you two please return to command your squads? I too, shall visit the front-lines soon."

"In order to inquire into the truth behind Captain Aizen's death, it seems the quickest route lies in ending this fighting." Tōsen informed Hisagi outside the Squad 4 barracks. "I will join the fight. Nothing would be better than to avoid fighting, but it seems things aren't going to go smoothly. Fighting... if not for fighting, people would not be misled by ugly emotions and neither would ugly tragedies occur. I detest fighting... from the bottom of my heart."

* * *

With Ichigo...

It would seem that Ichigo's zeal had not deteriorated.

After a small acrobatic feat, Zaraki vanished, only to resurface behind Ichigo.

Ichigo, having heard the bells on Zaraki's head, blocked the assault.

Zaraki noted how he wore his bells and eye-patch in order to make fighting more fun for him.

Ichigo then asked why had he not release his Zanpakutō, but Zaraki simply replied that his sword had no name, so it was already released. He also mentioned that due to his vast Spirit Power, he could not keep his Zanpakutō sealed if he tried.

Ichigo remarked that it was a relief that his sword would not get stronger, but Zaraki attacked, saying that Ichigo was wrong and that he could get stronger.

As proof, his Zanpakutō then easily cut through Zangetsu, before cutting Ichigo. He then rebuked Ichigo's temporary lack of guard. Zangetsu was split in two and Ichigo collapsed.

After a short eulogy, Zaraki turned to leave, certain the fight was over, but Ichigo's resolve prompted Zangetsu to take a human-like form, stopping time and approaching his wielder.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Zangetsu, the spirit of Ichigo's Zanpakutō, brings Ichigo into his world. Through fighting a Hollow version of himself, Ichigo realizes that Zanpakutō are more than mere tools, and that simply knowing his Zanpakutō's name does not make him more powerful. Ichigo is then able to fight Kenpachi on equal footing, and as the two clash in a massive strike, Ichigo collapses. Now that's done, read and review.


	17. The Immortal Man

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Ichigo: Yamato-sensei must have doted a lot on you, Hasu.

Hasu: That's not the case.

Hanatarō: (Wakes up from nap)

Ganju: Hana, what's wrong?

Hanatarō: No, I think I must have a nightmare.

Ganju: Eh? What kind?

Hanatarō: That is... hm? What is it already? (Wails) I'm unable to recall it because it's too frightening!

Ganju: Hey!

Chapter 16: The Immortal Man

* * *

Zangetsu stood before Ichigo and questioned his wielder's resolve, asking if he wanted to fight.

Ichigo announced that he wanted to win, citing the meaninglessness of simply fighting and of surviving.

In response, Zangetsu pulled Ichigo into his heart again, noting that though the battle still raged outside, the inner world was sturdy and unchanged and tossed Ichigo a sword used by Shinigami not yet accepted into the Gotei 13.

Ichigo protested, saying that Zangetsu is his sword.

However, Zangetsu refused Ichigo his sword, and Hollow Ichigo appeared, taking the real Zangetsu instead. Hollow Ichigo then told his human self to steal the Zanpakutō away from himself to earn the right to wield him again.

The battle started and Ichigo blocked off the Hollow's attack, noting Zangetsu's excellence as a Zanpakutō and feeling his current sword's inferiority.

Hollow Ichigo then resorted to throwing the Zanpakutō at Ichigo to keep him at bay and mocking his human self, telling Ichigo that he was unworthy of Zangetsu.

Ichigo remarked that he never did try to commune with his Zanpakutō, and recalled Zaraki being the same way. Ichigo tried to attack, blocking the thrown sword, but was thrown off balance.

Hollow Ichigo declared that it was time to end this, and counter-attacked.

Ichigo raised his sword confidently, asking Zangetsu to help him more, asking for forgiveness, and suddenly, Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo's swords switched place; Ichigo now wielding Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo the normal sword.

* * *

Back in reality, Zaraki sensed a sudden disturbance and turned back.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo then asked Zangetsu if Ichigo could be trusted, before declaring that Ichigo's power will someday be his and he vanished.

Zangetsu then looked up and informed his wielder that when Ichigo was sad, it would rain in his heart and requested Ichigo not to be sad anymore so it would not rain in his inner world, before volunteering his help to stop the downpours no matter what.

* * *

Back in reality, Ichigo was standing in a storm of Spirit Pressure, Zangetsu whole again, his bleeding stopped. Ichigo then attacked with unreal speed, cutting Zaraki's shoulders badly and pushing him back.

Zaraki was finally winded.

Ichigo wanted to end the fight soon, but Zaraki seemed determined to fight and lunged forwards, Ichigo cutting his face.

Zaraki tripped him back, as the more cuts he received, the more insane with bloodlust he became.

"Sorry, but I can't waste time here." Ichigo remarked. "I'm gonna finish this right away."

"Finish it right away?" Zaraki chuckled. "I can't have that. It's gotten so damn fun! I love it! How'd you come back to life? How'd you suddenly get so strong? There's a mountain of things I'm wondering about, but for now, that don't matter. Right now, let's enjoy this fight!"

"Something's wrong with you." Ichigo stated. "You're crazy. You love fighting that much? Ain't you scared of getting cut or dying?"

"I'm crazy?" Zaraki grinned. "You're the crazy one! How can you be that strong and not like fighting? Have fun. Death and pain are just the cost of fun. This is the best!" he laughed, seeming to enjoy the bloody mess. "An even fight. No, it's slightly different, but you're definitely higher. How long's it been since I had such an uplifting feeling? With you, I think I can fight at full power." at that, he suddenly ripped his eye-patch off, resulting a shockwave and a surge of Spirit Pressure that reached the clouds.

* * *

On the rooftop, Yachiru was joined by the Onmitsukidō message carrier and she threatened the man not to bother her no matter how urgent the message was while Zaraki was fighting, releasing a storm of her own Spirit Pressure , in the form of a pink cat figure, and frightening the messenger.

* * *

"That's dirty." Ichigo snorted. "We come this far and you still have an ace-in-the-hole. What'd you got hidden in that right eye?

"Hidden?" Zaraki echoed. "In my right eye? Who'd use such a pansy-ass cheap trick? This is something I had the Research and Development Bureau make, a monster that endlessly consumes Spirit Power. All the Spirit Power I've been feeding to this thing..." now at his full power, he cut a nearby building in half with one slash. "I'm gonna pour it all into beating you. That's all this means."

 _Can you hear it, Ichigo?_ Zangetsu asked, placing a hand on his wielder's shoulder. _The screaming of his sword._

"Yeah." Ichigo replied.

 _He cannot hear it._ Zangetsu announced. _When two who do not trust each other fight together, they only damage each other's power. One who believes in nothing but his own power cannot understand this. Ichigo, can you trust me?_

"Of course." Ichigo replied. "I'm putting all my power in your hands. Use it as you wish. And give my strength!"

 _Yes._ Zangetsu agreed and Ichigo, too, exploded with Spirit Pressure.

"We've come this far and your Spirit Power still goes up." Zaraki was pleased and amazed. "Nice. Borrowing your Zanpakutō's power and fighting together with it, that's bullshit. Zanpakutō are tools fir fighting. 'Fighting together with your Zanpakutō' is a line for a sickly loser bitch who can't fight with his own damn skills. It ain't a line for you and I, Ichigo."

 _Here it comes, Ichigo._ Zangetsu warned, both fighters' Spirit Pressures calling out to each other in bloodlust. _And the blood of your wound is near the limit of what I can stop. We will decide this with one blow._

With an unison war cry, the two attacked and in one fatal, deciding blow, an explosion occurred, leveling all nearby structures.

Yachiru, herself, was barely saved.

Blood; a tense standoff between Ichigo and Zaraki, with Ichigo impaled and the younger Shinigami collapsed as Zaraki stood, staring down at his fallen opponent.

* * *

SailorStar9: Stay tuned to find out. In the next chapter, Zaraki falls down beside Ichigo in defeat, and Yachiru takes him away for medical treatment. Yoruichi also retrieves Ichigo. Ganju and Hanatarō arrive at Rukia's cell, but Ganju becomes infuriated because he believes Rukia was the killer of his brother, Shiba Kaien. Byakuya arrives, and Ganju decides to fight him. Now that's done, read and review.


	18. The Shinigami whom Ganju Met

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 17 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Hanatarō: (Wakes up to find everyone gone) Eh? Where's everyone? I'll sleep for a while longer. (Dozes off)

Unohana: (Appears beside him) You are really dumb.

Chapter 17: The Shinigami whom Ganju Met

* * *

As Zaraki stood over Ichigo's body, blood burst from his own shoulder. "This is your victory, stupid." he snorted, his Zanpakutō breaking in two, and Zaraki collapsed to the ground beside Ichigo.

Yachiru dropped down from the roof and stared at the bloodied bodies of her captain and his opponent. Finally, she bowed, thanking Ichigo for allowing Zaraki to have such great fun in battle and she prayed for Ichigo to stay alive so that the two can 'play with' each other again someday. With that, she picked up Zaraki's limp body and carried him away.

* * *

Underneath the White Tower...

Ganju and Hanatarō attempted to find ways to climb up it.

Ganju finally made his decision and pulled out a large metal hook attached to a rope, attempting to launch it in the direction of the Tower. However, the end of the rope snapped, the hook landing dangerously close to Hanatarō.

Later, instead of using the hook, Ganju tied Hanatarō's wrists to the end of his rope and smartly tossed a protesting Hanatarō towards the White Tower.

* * *

Back with Ichigo...

Ichigo was still unconscious in a small crater left over from his battle with Zaraki.

Yoruichi arrived, apologizing for not coming sooner to help him, but commended him on his strength against Zaraki. She then assured him that she would not let him die. In a burst of blue light, a cat-like form appeared, before fading from view.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Zaraki awoke, gaining consciousness.

Yachiru enjoyed a short celebration when Zaraki asked her what happened to Ichigo. Yachiru told him she did not know but she did not think that he would die.

Zaraki was relieved and declared he must settle the score, yet Yachiru protested, saying that Zaraki won and had no need to settle anything.

* * *

At the White Tower...

Ganju and Hanatarō managed to knock out the two guards at the bridge leading into Rukia's prison.

Once inside, Hanatarō greeted Rukia cheerfully but Ganju stood at the entrance in shock; the same memory of a Rukia covered in blood and carrying a bloody katana and body flashed before Ganju's eyes.

Rukia recognized the symbol on Ganju's clothes and asked him if he was of the Shiba clan.

A confused Hanatarō asked if they knew each other and Ganju answered that Rukia was the Shinigami who killed his brother.

Hanatarō looked in shock between Ganju and Rukia, and told Ganju it might simply be a misunderstanding.

Rukia, however, stopped him, acknowledging the fact that she herself had killed Kaien Shiba, Ganju and Kūkaku's brother.

Ganju suddenly rushed towards Rukia and grabbed her by the collar.

Rukia told him calmly that he might kill her if he wanted.

Hanatarō took hold of one of Ganju's arms and begged him to stop as they were trusted by Ichigo to rescue Rukia.

All of a sudden, their arguments stopped when they felt the presence of a person with an incredible force of Spirit Pressure.

* * *

Outside the White Tower...

Kuchiki Byakuya approached the entrance to Rukia's prison.

Ganju wondered if Byakuya would let him off if he begged hard enough, but Hanatarō argued that they had to escape with Rukia. Ganju argued back, pointing out that the only way out is the bridge on which Byakuya was standing, before pointing at Rukia and exclaiming, "I'm supposed to put my life on the line for her? She killed my brother!"

Rukia lowered her eyes to the floor in regret.

Hanatarō then spoke up in a calmer voice, yet his shaking, clenched hand betrayed his fear. He told Ganju that he really had no reason to rescue Rukia and that he would go face Byakuya himself. He also asked Ganju to at least take Rukia with him as a last favor.

As Hanatarō stepped out onto the bridge, Rukia attempted to stop him.

However, Ganju put out his hand to stop Rukia from moving any further, muttering, "Freaking idiot...What are you intending to do without a Zanpakutō? You're trembling. Don't try to act cool when you're weak. Bah...that guy!"

With a scream that shook the entire bridge, Ganju rushed forward, leaping over a stunned Hanatarō's head, and threw Hanatarō back towards Rukia's prison. He then turned to face Byakuya, preparing himself for a difficult battle.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, as Ichigo awakens, Yoruichi reveals that she is actually a woman. Afterwards, Yoruichi shows Ichigo a device that allowed her to fly, and Ichigo uses it to go save Ganju and Hanatarō. Meanwhile, Byakuya easily defeats Ganju with his Shikai, but is then stopped by the 13th division captain, Ukitake Jūshirō. Ichigo arrives and fights Byakuya. Before Byakuya can activate his Shikai, Yoruichi stops him. Now that's done, read and review.


	19. Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 18 of this fic and the final chapter of this arc. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Pesche: So, as I said, this would be in the exam...

Nel: (Whispers over) Ichigo, can I borrow a pencil?

Ichigo: (Hands pencil) Here.

Escher: (Flies over and grabs pencil) No! Nel-sama shouldn't borrow pencils from a guy who belongs to the Visored group.

Everyone else: (Unison thought bubble) But Pesche-sensei is an Arrancar!

Chapter 18: Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia

* * *

Ichigo's unconscious body was wrapped in several bandages, as he laid on a mat on the floor with Zangetsu on one side and Yoruichi watching over him on the other. Ichigo then awoke and Yoruichi greeted him. Ichigo realized that it was the cat who saved him and was the reason he was not yet dead.

All of a sudden, Ichigo sat up but immediately doubled over in pain, his abdominal injury opening again and bloodied his bandages.

Yoruichi reprimanded him, but Ichigo exclaimed that Sado was in danger.

Yoruichi quickly pushed him back down onto the mat and informed him that Sado, Hasu, Hotaru, Orihime, and Uryū were all fine. Yoruichi then commented how lucky Ichigo was to be alive and even luckier that a certain object had absorbed much of the blows, before pushing the partly-broken Hollow mask towards him.

Ichigo was shocked to see it as Hanatarō had previously thrown it into the sewer waters and he had thought it long gone.

Yoruichi eyed Ichigo carefully as he picked up the mask to examine it, before telling him that she would hold onto it for the time being

Ichigo protested immediately, saying that it had saved him on numerous occasions and he wanted it as a good luck charm.

However, the cat gave off enough blue aura and a stern glare and Ichigo immediately handed it back without further question.

"It doesn't hurt to be on the safe side." Yoruichi advised.

Ichigo then changed the subject to Yoruichi's talent; she had apparently carried him all the way to the cave.

Yoruichi replied by telling Ichigo that in her original form, such a task was easy, before realizing that she had never shown any of Ichigo's group, save for Hotaru, her true form and decided to transform.

After the smoke cleared away, Ichigo was shocked to see that the cat with the masculine voice is actually a woman - one with no clothes...

"I see you're completely shocked." a clearly amused Yoruichi smirked. "Can't be helped. You most likely convinced yourself that I was a man due to the way I speak. No matter how many times I reveal my true nature like that, it's always an amusing experience. Everyone just shows a stupefied expression of shock. Cats can't talk." she cut Ichigo off. "That's common sense. Alright, that's enough shock for now." she sat herself down. "And I'll tell you how I brought you here. First of all, this object is..."

"Clothes! Put on some freaking clothes!" Ichigo exclaimed, staring at Yoruichi's naked form as his entire face went red.

"Ah, forgive me, forgive me." Yoruichi chuckled as she dressed. "I haven't worn clothes in ages, so it just... but you..." she grinned as Ichigo stubbornly turned away. "You're much more innocent than you look. Was it the first time seeing a woman's body?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped.

"Are you sure..." Yoruichi taunted. "This firm, young female skin? If you don't see now, you may never see it again."

"None of your business!" Ichigo retorted.

"See?" Yoruichi lifted her dress.

"Wha..." Ichigo buried his face in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Yoruichi wondered.

"Shut up!" Ichigo hollered. "Why don't you put on some underwear?"

"Clothes are so confining." Yoruichi sighed, fully clothed and she went on to explain that she carried Ichigo to the cave using a one-of-a-kind, hand-held device that allowed the user to fly.

All of a sudden, they sensed the enormous pressure of Byakuya's Spirit Pressure coming from the Shrine of Penitence and Ichigo realized the danger Ganju and Hanatarō were in as they attempt to rescue Rukia.

He then used Yoruichi's device to burst out of the boarded-up entrance of the cave and fly to the Shrine of Penitence to save his friends.

Yoruichi tried to call him back, exclaiming that his injuries were still too severe to fight, but failed nevertheless.

* * *

At the White Tower...

"Feeling a faint motion of Spirit Power toward Cell Four deep," Byakuya remarked. "I wondered what kind of powerful warrior was hiding his Spirit Power to slip inside, but it was just a gnat."

"Rukia, you mustn't go!" Hanatarō warned.

"Let me go, Hanatarō." Rukia insisted. "I must stop that Shiba clansman. He will be k..." however, being inside the Tower for so long, drained much of her Spirit Pressure and she promptly fell to her knees from the stress.

"Disappear." Byakuya voiced, before Ganju could even attack. "My sword does not exist to crush insects like you." his blade having slashed Ganju, but the Shiba still stood defiantly. "I see." he noted, having overheard from Rukia that Ganju was from the Shiba clan, "So you are of the Shiba clan. Then I apologize for going easy on you. I shall not let you leave here alive."

"You mustn't, nii-sama!" Rukia cried.

Raising his sword, Byakuya murmured, "Scatter, Senbonzakura!" at that command, his sword glowed pink before seemingly dissolving to the hilt.

"RUN!" Rukia screamed as the small glowing pink 'flower petals' swirled in the air and before she could do anything to stop the attack, Ganju's entire body was sliced by the tiny, petal-like blades.

A shocked Ganju fell to the ground, unmoving.

Hanatarō looked on in complete shock.

Byakuya finally took notice of the 4th Squad Shinigami but Rukia gained enough strength to stand in front of Hanatarō, "Please stop, nii-sama!" she begged.

Byakuya, however, raises his bladeless hilt, readying to attack.

At the very last moment, a strong hand stops Byakuya from going any further.

"Dear, oh dear." Captain Ukitake Jūshirō of the 13th Squad sighed. "So dangerous. Why don't you stop about there, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Captain Ukitake." Rukia gaped.

"Howdy, Kuchiki." Ukitake beamed. "You've lost a little weight."

"What do you think you are doing, Ukitake?" Byakuya turned.

"Hey, hey, that's my line." Ukitake reprimanded. "Releasing one's Zanpakutō in a place like this is Class 1 forbidden act. Maybe it is for the sake of repelling Ryoka, but what are you thinking?"

"By special wartime order," Byakuya informed. "The release of Zanpakutō has been permitted."

"Special wartime order?" Ukitake was surprised. "The Ryoka intrusion has become that serious? Don't tell me the one who killed Aizen was... what is this Spirit Power?" his question was cut off by an approaching large force. "It's clearly above Captain level."

"The feeling of this Spirit Power..." Rukia trailed, perfectly able to identify its source. "It can't be..." as Ichigo quickly arrived at the scene, confirming her thoughts.

He landed on the bridge, walked past a stupefied Rukia, and asked Hanatarō if he was okay.

After Hanatarō assured that he was fine, Ichigo moved on to Rukia, telling her that he had come to save her and put Hasu back on her throne.

Rukia began to break down in tears, telling him that he should have stayed in the Living World and that in Soul Society, he had become severely injured.

Turning away and looking at Ganju and then Byakuya; Ichigo told Rukia that she could yell at him all she wanted later, after he had defeated Byakuya.

Rukia tried to stop Ichigo but he swiftly cut her off, telling that he would not back down for anything and that he would save her even if she wanted to face the death penalty.

Suddenly, all the humor dried up and the two became serious.

Rukia remarked that Ichigo had not changed at all and still refused to listen to anything she had to say.

Ichigo replied that was because she only spoke to worry about him. She should worry about herself more, especially in their current situation. After stating that he would not die, he moved forward to face Byakuya.

"Byakuya..." Ukitake trailed. "Who is that?"

"No relation." Byakuya shrugged. "At least, not to the man who just flashed through your mind, my senior. He is nothing at all, just a Ryoka. I will erase him. Then it will be over. And this minor conflict will end."

"You're taking it awfully easy, ain't you?" Ichigo remarked. "Not attacking even while I was talking to Rukia for so long."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Byakuya snorted. "Are you telling me to exploit an opening for the likes of you? Do not speak out of your league, boy." with the pleasantries over, the fight started as Byakuya tried to make the same move he made on Ichigo in the Living World.

Having gotten stronger since then, Ichigo easily deflected the attack, "How about it, Kuchiki?" he taunted. "Surprised? I've got your movements read."

"Do not get full of yourself because of one lucky strike." Byakuya remained nonplussed. "Foolish one."

Ichigo took this as a challenge and attacked.

Rukia watched the battle unfold. She herself was shocked at how much had Ichigo improved but was still worried, knowing that Byakuya had only shown a tiny fraction of his abilities so far.

"I see." Byakuya noted. "It is apparent you have improved more than I thought. No choice then. Before you get intoxicated by your own power, I shall show you a a decisive power gap that you could not overcome in a millennium of struggle." and raised his sword again in preparation for Senbonzakura.

Rukia yelled at Ichigo to run but Ichigo was completely clueless to what Byakuya was doing.

"Scatter..." Byakuya chanted.

But once again, the attack was stopped at the last moment as Byakuya's sword was bound by a long bandage before it could scatter into thousands of pieces.

The bandage being held by none other than Yoruichi, "Long time no see, Little Byakuya." she greeted.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the start of the next arc, Renji recovers in his cell, the spirit of his Zanpakutō, Zabimaru, says that he wishes to face Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpakutō, Zangetsu, again, but Renji tells him that Ichigo is no longer his enemy. Elsewhere, Yoruichi manages to evade Byakuya and escape with Ichigo. After Ichigo regains consciousness, she begins to instruct him in the use of his Bankai, the final stage of his Zanpakutō that would vastly increase his power. Uryū and Orihime are attempting to travel to Rukia's cell by using Shinigami clothes, but they are closely watched by 12th Division Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
